


Keep Quiet Kenway

by thebenniebabyninja



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebenniebabyninja/pseuds/thebenniebabyninja
Summary: Hornigold and Vane are passed out in a drunken stupor, Thatch went to find more kindling for the fire. What happens when Edward is left alone with Kidd?This is an AU concerning the conception of Mary Reads daughter. I changed the timeline and a few character survived their deaths.(Written before ATMPTG)





	1. Chapter 1

Edward watches Kidd wipe the sweat from her brow, finally breathing fresh air after their raid on a Spanish fleet. Adé caught Edwards gaze and shakes his head, "Captain, if the men see you making eyes towards Master Kidd, you might have mutany aboard." Edward shoots him a glare, "I wasn't looking at him, I was simply examining at where the Jackdaw may need repairs." Edward faces forward and watches Kidd from the corner of his eye. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." Adéwalé claps the man on the shoulder and heads down the stairs helping the men bring the goods onto the ship. James looks up from her conversation catching Edward watching her and sends him a smirk, ending her sentence abruptly she makes her way to Edward.

"Can't keep ya eyes off me, aye, Kenway?" She folds her arms across her chest. "Ya better keep yer mouth shut. My threat still stands, and it'd sure be a shame to loose yer little lad." She winks at him and saunters away, Edward calls after her, "He is far from little.  _Lad_ " He smirks when he sees her face flush pink.

"Furl the mains men; tonight, we drink!" Edward throws his arm in the air and his men let out a loud cheer. Kidd strolls to the edge of the deck, facing Edward and smirks, "Ya sure know how to make a man happy." She winks at the blonde and hops off the ship and treads to the group, swaying her hips just a tad more than usual.

Edward is the last to make it to the group, his fellow captains had already started the celebration. Popping off the cork, Edward brings the bottle to his mouth taking a large swig of the liquid. Sighing he wipes the corner his mouth, heading in the direction of James Kidd. He hands the bottle off to her, she thanks him by finishing off the bottle. "Think yer going to need another Kenway." She tips the bottle to the ground and shakes it a bit. Edward shakes his head and plops onto the sand next to the log she is sitting on.

Thatch and Hornigold start arguing about some sort of politics going on in Nassau, Edward closes his eyes and leans against Kidd's knee. She brushes her hand through his hair, but jerks it it away when she hears a rough voice, "Oi Kidd, tell this bastard to back off! I ain't running away like a scared lil pup!" Thatch pushes Hornigold away from him. "Shut up the both o' ya! We're here to celebrate not fight." She tosses a corked bottle between the two men and shakes her head when they start fighting over the rum instead. "There's more than enough for all of ya." James rolls her eyes and looks to Edward who was starting to nod off.

 

"Oi Hornigold, pass tha' bottle o'r 'er!" Vane manages to slur. "Why don't you find yer own? Besides you can barely stand, you don't need anymore!" Hornigold pushes a finger into Vanes chest, the two of them both stumbling from the inpact. "I don't need the likes of you telling me how to live my life!" Vane tackles the man to the ground and smashes a large fist into his face. Hornigold attempts to push him off but it's no use, Vane brings another powerful fist down into his temple and knocks the man out cold. He stands up triumphantly grabbing the bottle out of Bens flaccid grip, knocking back the bottle he falls to the ground smacking his head against a rock on the way down.

 

"Well that was rather, entertaining." Thatch says as he gets to his feet giving his broad shoulders a nice stretch. "I'm going to find some wood to stoke the fire, don't want us freezin' to death in the middle of the night." Thatch disappears into the brush, hearing the footsteps dissappear Edward turns to his companion.

"Well  _Mary_  looks like it's just you and me now." Edward brings a large hand to her cheek pulling her down into a gentle kiss, he pulls away, looking in her eyes for a response. Red in the face she opens her mouth but nothing comes out, she glares at the blonde then crashes her lips onto his hungrily.

Edward pulls James from her place on the log, she lands on the ground throwing a bit of sand into the air. Pulling her legs apart Edward grinds into her, she let's out a loud moan wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Edward licks her bottom lip and she opens her mouth in response, their wet tongues dancing in time with each other. Mary brushes a hand against the front his trousers feeling the bulge growing below, he groans into the kiss bringing his hands down to the bottom of her shirt to play with the rough fabric. He slips his hands under the cloth and snakes them up to a stiff nipple, giving it a slight pinch she can't help but to throw her head back with a breathy gasp. He takes the opportunity to trail soft kisses down her now exposed neck biting gently at the sensitive skin, sure to leave a mark in the morning.

The pair break apart, gasping for air, when they hear an awkward cough, "I'm not... interupting anything am I?" Thatch rubs the back of his neck looking towards the fire. "Ahm no, not at all." Edward coughs fixing the stray hairs that fell out of the ponytail during their activities. James pulls her shirt down and throws the Jacket together hiding her bright face from the large man. Edward throws his arm on Kidd's shoulder and points towards the sky, "We were just talking about how beautiful the sky is at night!"

"Aye, but I think you were doing anything but talking." The captain laughs, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Thatch winks at the men throwing his pile next to the fire turning towards the couple. "I'm going to turn in for the night lads, can you two horny dogs at least wait until I'm unconscious?" Thatch rolls over and Edward looks to James, "You heard the man, we'll just have to wait."

James looks to Edward with a devilish smirk, placing a single digit to her lips. She glances towards Thatch and dips her hand under Edwards belt. She grasps at his hardening length, he looks at her with lustfilled eyes as she strokes his cock. She pulls him from his breeches and he sighs in relief, she winks at him and lowers her head to the tip of his cock. She gives a light lick to the tip before taking his length in her mouth. She sucks a bit as she bobs her head in time with her hand, smirking when she hears a low groan in his throat. She lifts her head up when she hears the loud snoring of the men next to her, she slips her pants off straddling Edwards hips.

"Kenway, keep your moans to yourself, otherwise you'll have some explaining to do in the morning." She grabs his cock and aligns it with her entrance slipping down into his lap. She throws her head back as he fills her, Edward takes the opportunity to add more marks to her neck. Kidd lets out a soft moan and starts to rock her hips, grabbing his hands she slips them under her shirt guiding them to her hardening nipples. Edward pulls her shirt up exposing her chest to the moonlight. Mary moans as Edward sucks on her breast massaging the other with his calloused hand, she quickens her pace, he bucks his hips into her helplessly. Edward moves his hands down to her ass and squeezes roughly giving her enough to bring her close to the edge, all sexual tension between the two being released. She lets out a soft moan, Edward feels her tighten on his cock and he pushes her back into the ground slaming into her. She screams, feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure from the sensitivity. She brings her hand between the two of them and rubs her wet clit with her fingers. Edward slams into her picking up her hips giving him easier access. She opens her legs a bit and brings a spare hand to her breast, giving it a squeeze. The two lock eyes with each other and pushes her to the edge screaming Edward's names, he is following soon after, spilling his seed inside of her.

Mary wipes her hand down her opening, pulling cum away with it, "Yer supposed to pull out, look at the mess I have to deal with now." Edward kisses her gently on the lips, "Sorry, you're just so beautiful I just couldn't control myself." Mary pulls her breeches back up sitting in his lap leaning her head against his chest. He rubs her shoulders tenderly, she hums in content and closes her eyes, "See ya in the morning Kenway."  
-

-  
"Oi take a good ol look at these pansies! All cuddling and shite! What happened to you Kidd? Looks like you were attacked by a bear!" James groans throwing a hand over her eyes blocking the sun, "Shut the hell up Vane, mind yer own bussiness." She kicks at the man, he lands in the brush behind him and yelps in pain landing on a the same sharp rock from the night before. She rolls back towards Edward placing a quick peck to his cheek. "Mornin' love." Edward says behind closed eyes. 

 

"So if you two are fucking, who's the woman?" Vane pokes at the two. James pops up throwing a deadly glare in the man's direction. "That's none your concern is it? And who says we're screwing, it could have been an accident, grabbing the nearest object in our sleep." Vane slaps a hand to his knee and laughs loudly clearly not listening to a single word Kidd had spoken, "I can't believe I never saw it before, you two spend so much time together I guess it comes to no suprise."

James unsheethes her sword holding the blade sharply to his throat. Hornigold puts a hand gently to her shoulder, "Can't you too just shut up, it's too early to deal with this shite. Besides it comes to no suprise I've never seen you bed a woman." James shrugs his hand off and quips back, "We just had too much rum, it was all just a drunken mistake. Now lets drop this subject and all get back to work. Kenway, we need to get to Tulum, I have something to show you." James stomps in the direction of the Jackdaw, stoping in her tracks when she hears Vane and Hornigold snickering to themselves, hearing Vane whisper, "Gee I wonder what he plans on showing him."

Thatch finally comes to her aid, "Leave the lads be, it's none of our concern what the two do in their personal time. Captain Hornigold we have some business to take care of in Nassau, we must take our leave." James storms angrily to the Jackdaw not giving the men a second look. She hops onto the ship heading straight for the helm, shouting orders to the hungover crew.

Edward hops on the deck walking quickly to James pulling her into his arms. She shoves him away from her quickly and shouts, "Get off of me Kenway, can't take the hint? I don't like men!" She stomps to the wheel barking a loud, "Open the mains!" She grips onto the wheel with white knuckles, Edward sneaks up next to her and whispers, "What's wrong Mary? Did you not enjoy the night before?" James speaks not sparing the man a glance, "I can't have ya tarnishing my reputation, yer the only one who knows I'm a lass, lets keep it that way." Edward grabs her by the waist placing a tender kiss to her jaw, "Easy to say but what about those marks on your neck?" James sends him a glare popping her collar up a bit higher than before, "What did I say Kenway, get yer grimy hands off of me!" Edwards smirks heading to his cabin, "That's not what you were saying last night." James followed his figure with her eyes a smirk creeping upon her lips as he walked.

  
\--

"Wake up Kenway." James kicks Edwards foot to the side, The blonde stops mid snore fear etched on his face until his eyes meet with James. "We have arrived, hurry up I have something to show ya." Edward stumbles out of bed following James off the ship and up a dirt path. James turns to the man, "Find me Kenway, I need to know if ya are worthy. Do not kill anyone and be stealthy." James throws a smoke bomb to the ground running off, Edward darts from the cloud of smoke gasping for untainted air.

He ducks into a bush as a hooded man walks past investigating the smoke. Edward, covering his mouth with his hand, sneaks through the brush climbs over several fallen walls and hops through the many trees. He sees a large tomb and the figure of James Kidd. Rushing over to the tomb he shouts at her, "Damn it Kidd, you sent me in here blindly, I almost lost my life." James crosses her arms tapping her foot softly, "But ya didn't, now lets go I have something to show ya."

They stop as they head into the tomb, hearing a smooth voice. "Edward Kenway." Edward turns around releasing his hidden blades, the man pushes him to the ground and throws out a simple question, "Where is the assassin Duncan Walpole?"

"Dead and buried after he tried to kill me." Edward spat at the man. "I am not sad to see him gone but it was you who carried out his final betrayal, why?" Edward stands up straight smiling and speaks, "Money was my only aim." The man grabs Edward by the collar, "Should I find comfort in that? You killed our brothers and sisters in Havana!"

  
As the man picks up a fist, James speaks, "He has the sense mentor." The man pushes Edward away from him again. "James tells me you traded with the Templars in Havana and that you saw the sage. Would you recognise him if you saw his face?"

"Aye."

"I must be certain." Ah Tabai walks away giving James the signal to continue showing Edward whatever it was she was to show him.

"Not a word, come on."

\--

James guides Edward through the tomb educating the man about the Assassin order, she jumps from one of the decorated stones, the walls moving around them. Edward gasps when he see a large bust of the man he'd been searching for. "Jaysus that's him, that's the sage. But this thing must be hundreds of years old."

"Older still, are you sure it's him?"

"Aye, it's the eyes that mark him." The pair hear shouts from outside, Edward shouts, "The hell is that?"

James darts toward the noise shouting, "I don't know but we need to find out." They run out of the temple almost knocking Ah Tabai off the edge. "Mentor what's going on?"

"The Templars are here, they are using the maps that  _h_ e sold to them." Ah Tabai points angrily at Edward. "You better fix this!" He runs off into the brush. James hands Edward a dart pipe, "Here use this, it will end in less fatalities." She disappears among the brush with Ah Tabai, leaving Edward to fight on his own.

\--

Edward brings his blade down killing two sharp shooters aiming their rifles at a group of assassin hostages. After untying them he walks to the edge of a large cliff where James stands scanning the area with a telescope. "Who's out there?" Kidd pulls her telescope down, handing it to him. "See that Mangy old coger? He's a Dutch slaver named Lorenz Prinz, living now like a king in Jamaica, bastard's been a target for years, bloody hell we nearly had him." The two turn around hearing footsteps behind them.

"Edward Kenway, I absolve you of your errors in Havana and elsewhere, but you are not welcome here." Ah Tabai leaves. Edward turns back to James, grabbing her into his arms he brings her close to his chest. "Cheery bunch of mates you've got." James shoves him away, clenching a small fist. "You deserve scorn Edward, prancing about like one of us, bringing shame to our cause."

Edward crosses his arms and glowers, "And what is your cause?" James smirks, "To be blunt we kill people, templars and their associates, folks who would like to control all the empires on earth, claiming like it's peace and order."

Edward thinks a moment and speaks, "That's what the Templars in Havana were speaking about. Will you be sailing back to Nassau?" James face softens, "When I have another contract, this is my home for now." She places a tender kiss to his cheek and walks off in the direction of Ah Tabai. "And what of us Mary?" Edward calls after her.

"We will see each other again Edward, I have a target to catch for now." James says as she disappears into the thick forest.


	2. Whatever You Say Kenway

Mary sighed, lifting her shirt, she places a hand to her barely swollen stomach. She knew that sooner or later her pleasures would catch up to her. It had been nearly two months since the last time she bled. Hearing footsteps behind her, she throws her shirt down and turns around.

"Admiring your creation Mary?" Ah Tabai has a soft expression on his face.

Mary gasps, "Mentor! H-How did ya know?"

"I've known for a while now, your color has changed." He points to his eyes, "You used to be a blue color and now you are a deep indigo, I can see a small flame of light growing inside of you." Mary smiles at his words and places a gentle hand to her stomach, "I guess there really is something in there." Ah Tabai places a hand on her shoulder, "Congratulations." and walks out of the room. Mary lifts her shirt back up and speaks, "I can't wait to see ya. But for now, I have a target to catch."

She jumps to the Helm and barks, "Full sail men!" She swings the wheel sharply into the open ocean heading towards Kingston. Her mind wanders a bit as the crew begins to sing, 'Am I fit to be a mother? I don't know the first thing about children. And what am I supposed to tell Edward? He has a wife there's no way he will take in an illegitimate child, besides how am I to know he won't just abandon it. I'll probably have to give up the creed, or at least work the side lines no more chasing targets once it's born.' James sigh and her quartermaster looks to her in concern, "What's wrong captain?" She looks towards him and shakes her head, "Just disappointed, I should have been able to take this slaver out by now."

The quartermaster nods and she returns to her thoughts. 'How long can I hide this, I'm going to have to give up my James persona.' She's ripped from her thoughts swinging the wheel wildly as her quartermaster shouts, "Captain watch out! You're getting too close to that rock!" She lets out a breath she was holding handing the wheel off, she walks to the edge of the deck leaning off, unable to catch her breath. She gasps, "I see Nassau in the distance, we need to stop." Her quartermaster nods to her and swings the wheels sharply changing direction.

Before even stepping foot on the dock she could feel her stomach flip, the stench of piss became unbearable. She swallowed the bile that was threatening to make its way up and continued on her path. She walks up the stairs of the tavern, stopping to catch her breath to avoid loosing the contents of her stomach. She arrives to the top, making her way over to her comrades, ducking out of the way as a flying fist almost collides with her face.

  
"Oi! Ya two need to calm down, yer gonna kill someone!", James shoves the two down in their chairs and makes her way to the bar. She orders a cider hoping for it to calm her sickness. She walks back to the men and sits down next to Edward, who places a hand on her thigh. She shakes his hand off and glares at the man and he smiles at her unknowingly.

"Bag o shite you hear me? It's a bag o Bloody shite. It's a ruse to keep us up until they attack Nassau you'll see, mark me." Vane growled to the two men.

"It's no ruse I heard it straight from the mouth of a greasy Bermudian captain. There's a pardon, an offer for any Pirate who wants it."

"A ruse or no I think it's plain to know the British will be back, with arms no doubt, we'll need a plan."

Kidd groans as she feels the bile sitting at the top of her stomach, "Can ya guys just shut up for five seconds." She groans and holds her head in her hands. Edward places a concerned hand on her shoulder and she just whips it off. "Oh lighten up a bit Lad." Rackham throws an arm over her shoulder, that's all she needed for her small breakfast to come up. She runs quickly to the edge of the tavern and spews the contents of her stomach. She groans and leans her head on the weathered railing. She turns around when she hears snickering behind her, "Had too much to drink did ye? You need to learn how to hold your liquor like a real man." Rackham is mocking her.

"It's not the liquor, it's your shite stained breath." Kidd gags again remembering the stench and spews over the edge once again. She wipes her mouth with her sleeve and walks back to the group sitting back down with a groan. She leans back in her chair and closes her eyes.

"Oh jaysus stay away from me with that shite, I don't want to get ill." Vane scoots his chair a bit away from James. "I'm not contagious you ass", she says with closed eyes, she leans forward against the table fighting another round of sickness. Edward gives her back a soft rub and she leans into his touch, she wants to tell him so badly but it's too early, with the life she lives she might loose it and doesn't want to give him false hope. James sits back up and gives Edward a weak smile, Edward grabs her hand in his and tucks it under the table hiding it from sight.

"Another round Anne!" Thatch shouts to the barmaid. When she brings James a mug she declines. "Kidd you gotta nurse that cold otherwise you'll never get better!"

"I told ya already it ain't a cold." Kidd shakes her head at the man. "Just got injured and I'm still a little... unsteady."

"What ever you say lad, now men, we need to find medicines. It's our first step in beating those bloody men." Thatch says to the group.

"Aye, and I know of a shipwreck near here. Meet me there in the morning, Now James and I have some catching up to do." Edward stands up grabbing Kidd's by the shoulder, she rips herself from his arms and shouts, "I can stand on my own Kenway!" Edward puts his hands up defensively and shys away.

"In the dog house aye Kenway!" Vane laughs and jabs an arm into his side as James storms off.

\--

"Thought I'd find you here, what's got you so upset?" Edward grabs James from behind and rests his head on her shoulder kissing her cheek. She leans into his touch, resting her face against his head. "It's nothing, just a bit stressed from my missions. I've been chasing one of my targets but I haven't had the chance to get him alone." Edward lowers his hands to her hips and trails his fingers above the edge of her pants. "You know what will fix that stress don't you?" He shoves a nimble hand down her trousers and rubs a calloused finger to her clit. She moans lifting her head into the air, Edward captures her lips in a smooth kiss and lowers his hand to her entrance. He sticks the tips of his fingers in and she moans into his mouth, turning around to face him. She throws her arms around his neck and opens her legs a bit wider giving him better access to her opening. He sets a quick pace and she let's a out a breathy moan, "Edward, can we take this somewhere more private?"

Edward slips his hands from her pants, picking her up darting to his cabin. Once he arrives he throws her on his bed and slams the door shut locking it behind him. He pulls his shirt off, stalking over towards her, he jumps onto the bed hovering above her and grinds his body into her lower half. She lets out a loud moan and hooks her legs around his hips. Edward pulls her shirt over her head and he moves his lips down to her hard nipple. She cries out in pain and he jolts his head up, "Sorry, they're a bit sensitive." Mary grumbles.

Edward nods and removes the last few articles of clothing, he aligns himself with her entrance and thrusts in. She grabs onto the sheets to ground herself, he pulls himself out and thrusts roughly back in. She is soon setting her own pace pushing herself into him. She throws Edward to his back, climbing on top of him grinding her hips heavily. He lowers his hands to her ass squeezing his nails into her soft skin, she lets out a hiss squeezing her eyes shut. She smashes her lips to his neck leaving a set of dark bruises. 

He pulls out of her tossing her onto her back. He grasps onto her knees pulling her thighs apart, he lowers his mouth slowly dragging his tongue up her slit stopping at the clit and gives it a rough suck. She arches her back throwing her hips into his mouth. Edward lowers a hand to his hard cock giving it a firm stroke. Mary pulls Edward up with his hair smashing her lips to his. She lift her hips up grinding onto his cock. He groans and lowers his mouth, taking a hard nipple into his mouth. Mary impatiently grasps onto his cock and aligns it with her opening pushing her hips into him. 

Edward bucks hips feeling the warmth on his tip, he pulls out slowly watching her face tense in frustration. "Stop teasing me, I want ya to fuck me hard." Edward chuckles, "Impatient are we?" He places a tender kiss to her lips and thrusts evenly into her. She gasps clutching him to her chest, she rakes her nails down his back letting out a loud moan. He quickens his pace as he feels her walls tighten around his cock. She pulls Edward into a sloppy kiss crying out in pleasure when she reaches climax and Edward is following soon after. He slides out and flops down next to her. Pulling her to his chest he nuzzles into her hair, "I love you Mary, I truly do."

She's silent a moment, "What about yer wife Edward?"

"She left me some time ago and she won't return my letters, I don't think I will ever see her again. It's time I move on I'm afraid."

Mary relaxes into his touch an closes her eyes. Edward rubs her sides laying a hand to her stomach and she stiffens slightly. "Looks like you're getting a little belly, been snacking on the sweets have you?" Mary's eyes shoot open and she turns around smacking him across the face, "Ya saying I'm getting fat?" She glares at the man as he cowers under her, "No, I think it's cute." She lowers her hand giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Whatever you say Kenway." She rolls her eyes flopping back down on the bed rolling over, pulling the soft blanket with her. "Good night."


	3. More of a Daughter than a Son

Edward awoke to the sound of retching, he jumps out of his bed and runs onto the warm deck of the ship. He jogs over to James and rubs her back as she throws up again, "Do you really expect me to believe that you aren't sick?" James looks at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I ain't- I ain't sick." She vomits over the side, "I'm pregnant." Looking away from him she hides her head in her arms, "I'm sorry I haven't told ya sooner, I wanted to be sure I wouldn't loose it." James looks towards Edward who had been dangerously silent, he has a large grin on his face. He picks her up from her spot and swings her around, she brings a small fist down onto his chest and shouts at the man. "Did ya not just see me loose my stomach? Ya want me to spew on yer face next?" Edward sets her down gently and moves his hands to her stomach with a grin, "How far along are you?"

"About 2 months, now get yer damn hands off me before ya blow my cover." Edward withdraws, albeit a bit reluctantly. "Well lass, you know what that means... you'll have to move into my cabin so I can watch over you."

"We can't do that Kenway, people will talk. "

"Let them talk! Our mates already know we're sleeping together, might as well keep my crew in the loop!"

"Don't ya have to meet Thatch at that wreck? Can we talk about this some other time? I need to find something I can keep down." James walks below deck to find a slice of bread to nibble on. Edward runs to the helm, unable to contain the large grin spread across his face.

\--

James walks slowly down the steps of the ship, taping softly on the walls as she walks, heading in the direction of the galley. She picks up a stale piece of bread and bites into it, choking back another round of bile. She continues on her search finding a warm cup of water. She sits down, glass in hand, closes her eyes groaning out, "What have I gotten myself into." She rubs the top of her stomach when she hears a low voice, "Are you feeling alright Master Kidd? You're looking a bit green." James pokes her head up and smiles at the man, "Adé I've told ya, call me James, no need for formalities. I'm feeling a bit under the weather this morning, thanks for asking."

James stands, finishing off the last bit of her bread, "I think I'm going to take the day off to rest up a bit." She heads above deck, greeted by a cheery voice, "Jim! Come here lad!" She rolls her eyes and saunters toward the blonde crossing her arms, "Ya know I ain't feeling well Kenway, what do ya want?" Edward grins, "Just wanted to spend sometime with the Mothe-" James is at his neck in less than a second, holding the sharp blade to his neck. "What did I tell ya, keep quiet Kenway. Not only will ya be blowing my cover, ya will be leaving me vulnerable by exposing my pregnancy." She retracts her blade but lingers near his body, she runs a hand down his chest and places a peck to his lips, turning away she walks to the captains cabin. "I'm going to sit this one out, if ya need me I'll be working in yer cabin."

\--

"It's about time you lads came to find me, you two weren't fucking all morning were ye?" Thatch says with large arms crossed over his chest. Edward hops onto the deck of the Queen Anne's revenge. "What I do in my personal time is none of your business Thatch."

The bearded man laughs loudly and slaps Edward on the back, "Where's Kidd?"

"He's not feeling well, he's resting up in my cabin. Now I came to find medicines did I not? Let's get this shite started." Edward pulls his shirt off walking over to the diving bell, "I hope I don't get eaten by sharks." He jumps in the water as the crew lowers the bell down. Thatch wanders around the ship a bit trying to intimidate the crew, becoming bored when he can't get a reaction out of the men. He decides to bother Kidd while he waits for Edward to resurface.

\--

James rubs her face, attempting to remove the fatigue and sickness, she grumbles under her breath, "God damn Kenway, I never asked for this." She pulls her hands from her face when she hears a knock on the cabin door, getting up to answer it she is surprised to see Thatch. She steps to the side allowing him in. "What are ya doing here Thatch?"

"I came to check up on ya lad, you got me concerned for your well being. You're throwing up yesterday and today I have yet to see the whites o' your eyes." He looks to her with concern raising a hand to her cheek to check for a fever.

"Like I said yesterday, I'm just healing up, I'm a bit disoriented." She says batting his hand away, she is hit by another bout of nausea, being on a ship doesn't help.

"This looks like more than healing, sounds to me like it could be Yellow Fever, though your skin seems to look normal." He grabs at her hand attempting to check the color, "I see you as the son I never had, I don't want to anything to happen to you."

Jame is quiet for a moment thinking, "I'll let ya in on a secret, but ya have to promise to keep this between us. If this gets out, there will be no coming back on my end." He nods his head in agreement as she lifts her shirt over her stomach showing the slight bump.

"Jaysus it's worse than I thought! Yer bleeding from the inside, how long has it been like this!" Thatch has fear etched into his face. Kidd slaps a hand to her forehead and groans, this will be more difficult than she expected. She picks up one of his large hands and places it on her stomach, looking into his eyes she says, "I'm pregnant man, I'm a woman."

Thatch looks down at his hand on her stomach and drops his mouth in shock. Mary gives his hands a soft squeeze and cries, "Say something!" She hadn't expected to tell Edward, let alone a comrade, about her pregnancy and now she hoped it hadn't been a mistake.

After a long pause he finally forms a sentence. "Well I guess I see you more as a Daughter than a son, huh." He rubs her stomach a bit trying to make sure she wasn't lying. Mary laughs and wipes a tear from her eye and gives the large man a hug. "I hope this doesn't make ya think any less of me."

"No lass, I'm impressed more than anything. I think you may be a greater pirate than even myself, now let's go, gotta check on Kenway before he drowns himself." The two make their way back outside and onto Thatchs' ship, Edward had already made his way onto the deck. Thatch claps an arm to Edwards back and pulls him in close so no one else could hear, "Congratulations Kenway, you found yourself a good one."

"Thanks, I guess. I hate to tell you this, Thatch, but this medicine is spoiled." Edward dumps the contents onto the deck and Thatch smashes his fist into the railing. "Damn it, I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way." Thatch storms to the helm and barks orders to his men. Edward runs to the side of the deck shouting to Adéwalé as the Queen Anne's revenge shoves off, "Adé, take the Jackdaw to Nassau, we will be back with medicines!" The dark man salutes Edward and shouts, "Aye Captain!"

He watches sadly as the Jackdaw disappears from sight, he turns around to face James, grabbing her by the hands he pulls her to his chest. She puts two hands up attempting to push away from his advances, "Kenway, everyone is watching, get off me!" She escapes from his grip heading in the direction of the helm, Edward slips into Thatch's cabin pulling James with him. Edward shuts the door, connecting their lips in a solid kiss, he brings his hands up and he pulls her bandana from her forehead untying her neat bun, transforming James back into Mary. He pulls away from the kiss and smiles at her, he pulls her bulky coat off and slowly unbuttons her shirt. "Edward what are ya doing, what if someone comes in."

"I want to see Mary Read right now, Not James Kidd." He undoes her last button and pulls her shirt open, his eyes lighting up as his gaze moves to her stomach. He places a hand to her swollen abdomen and rubs gently, she holds onto his hand and gives him a soft peck on the lips. "I cant believe this is real."

Mary let's out a soft chuckle, "Why would I make something like this up? I think we get our affairs in order." Edward nods and Mary continues, "First things first, I want to try to keep my James Kidd ruse going for as long as possible, let's keep this to ourselves for now." Mary hooks her arms around his neck pulling his face down. "I will join ya on the Jackdaw but I have a few conditions for ya to meet. I do not want the crew to know about us, so keep yer bloody hands off of me. I will fight my own battles, do not come to my aide unless I ask. I will still be completing Assassin contracts so ya will be coming with me, maybe I'll even convince my mentor to allow ya to join us." She sends him a wink placing a solid kiss to his lips.

\--

By the time the two of them leave the cabin the sun had already set. They make their way to the helm but Thatch isn't there, "Where's the captain?" Edward questions the quartermaster. "Made a stop into town, said something about stealing medicine." James looks at Edward and rolls her eyes, "We better go find him before he gets thrown in prison."

Edward lowers the row boat and paddles them along the bayou. They sit in silence as to not alert the guards. The silence is broken when Edward whispers, "Mary, you're beautiful."

"Yer just saying that because I'm carrying yer child." James shakes her head at the man.

"I'm not," He stops rowing and leans forward, "even before I knew you were a lass, I thought you were beautiful. You carrying my babe only makes me believe it more." He seals his statement with a kiss, she places a hand to his knee and simply says, "Just keep rowing Kenway."

\--

The pair stop at a watch tower getting out of the boat, Edward tries to keep James there but she just argues, "Ya want me to get eaten by a Crocodile?" Edward reluctantly agrees to her coming with him. They follow a small row boat along the bog, they stop, hiding behind a crate as two soldiers step out of the boat. They seem to be arguing about a hostage situation.

"We aren't really going to trade the medicines for those damn merchants, are we?"

"We have to, otherwise how would we get our women? We need someone to buy chocolates and flowers from, Good looks only get you so far." The two men chortle in laughter.

James grumbles under her breath, "If that's what he calls good looks." Edward snickers.

"Who's there? I think someone is here with us." Edward stands from his hiding spot arms outstretched, the thinner of the two shouts out. "Give me the keys, I'll protect the medicine, I'm faster than you!" He runs off with Edward chasing behind him. Kidd is left to defend herself.

She doesn't have much time to think, she pulls out her blades and stabs one of the men in his throat. Another man is already upon her kicking the back of her knee knocking her to the ground. She rolls to the left just as a large foot comes stomping down beside her. She pushes herself to her feet slicing at the man's face with her blade. He moves out of the way only suffering from a cut to the cheek and stabs into her arm with his sword. She cries out in pain grabbing onto the wound and jumps back as another swipe of his arm comes down. She pulls out her sword and swiftly jabs him into the heart. He falls to the ground and she places a hand to her stomach, "You're causing me quite a bit of trouble." She quickly heads back to the row boat, knowing it may be better to sit this one out.

\--

"Mary! I've got the medicine let's get the hell out of here!" Edward jumps into the craft and pushes as hard a he can away from the dock. Mary rows the boat as quickly as she can, Edward taking aim at the guards on the dock. As He takes the last one out he lands on the seat with a thud grabbing the oars to take over rowing.

"Where's Thatch?"

"Not sure, hopefully he will be back on his ship when we get back."

\--

"Are you not loved at home? Are you not wanted by your wives, families, or countrymen? How else do you explain your governments complete disinterest in your wellbeing? Hostages for medicines these are my only terms!" Edward drops a large crate onto the deck, Blackbeard turns his head facing the man and cheers.

"What's the take?"

"Two crates and the means for mixing additional doses."

"You hear that? Captain Kenway here has save your scrawny necks to live another day. Will you not thank him?"

The man struggles out a thank you as James unties him, the man lands on the deck with a thump and scrambles to his feet, running off the deck as quickly as possible. James groans and grabs onto her wounded arm the adrenaline finally wearing off. Thatch notices and hurries over to her, "It's a good thing you got that stuff, looks like we're going to need it."

Thatch picks her up and takes her to the captains cabin, sitting her on one of the many tables in the room. She slowly pulls her jacket off wincing in pain, Thatch pulls her arm to the candle light and grimaces. "The wound looks pretty deep, looks like you aren't going to avoid any stitches."

Mary cries out in pain from the grip on her arm, Edward pulls the crate next to them and hands Thatch some alcohol to clean the wound. Mary screams again as the Alcohol is poured into the wound, Edward hands him a needle and he starts to sew the ends shut. Edward holds Mary's face in his hands, pulling her into a kiss to distract her. He wipes some of her tears away, "Mary, have you thought of a name for the babe yet?"

She grunts out, "Not yet, it's too soon."

"Almost done lass." Thatch ties off the last of his tread and cuts it off, he smooths some ointment on the wound and covers it with a bandage. He pats her gently on the shoulder, "You're a tough little bugger aren't you? Do you two hope for a lad or a lass?"

"It doesn't matter to me, either way I know he'll be as strong as his mother." Edward says with a smug grin, Mary hops down heading towards a chair, she leans back shutting her eyes and rubs her stomach a bit, "I hope for a healthy babe, that's all."

"Alright lass, looks like you've been through hell and back, let's get you to bed." Thatch picks her up and sets her in bed tucking her in as a father does to his daughter. Her eyes flutter shut, "Thank you, lads, for taking care of me."


	4. Retirement

"I don't see why you can't just put your things in my cabin." Edward complained as James set down a box of clothes in the center of the room. She turns around with hands on her hips, "It's hard enough as it is to hide yer affection, I think it'd be nearly impossible to hide two grown men sharing a room together. I'm already starting to show, I need to hide just a bit longer, I'll be loosing a piece of myself when she's born ya know." Edward strides towards James hooking his arms around her hips, "Fine but once she's born I expect you to move upstairs." He places a passionate kiss to her lips and she returns it hungrily. She opens her mouth a bit allowing his tongue to explore. She let's out a soft groan and Edward trails his mouth down her chin, to her jaw finally settling at her neck peppering light kisses to the soft skin. She gasps, "Take me Edward."

"But, what about the babe?" He sucks gently on her collarbone.

"The babe will be fine, just take me now, it's been nearly a month since the last time we fucked." She lets out a heavy breath as he picks her up and pushes her back into the wall. She hooks her legs around his hips helping him unbutton her shirt, he slides it off and it falls to the floor. He leans back to admire his handy work, "Get that cocky grin off yer face and finish what ya started already."

Mary grabs his collar roughly and smashes her lips onto his, almost knocking him over. Edward guides them both to the bed and lays her on her back. He pulls her trousers off and spreads her legs apart, he brings his mouth down to her opening licking her clit with a sharp tongue. She rolls her hips toward his mouth arching her back in pleasure, "Oh Edward, ya do such wonderful things with yer mouth."

Mary sits up and pulls Edward into a rushed kiss, she pulls his cock from its confines and strokes from base to tip. She lowers her mouth to the head scraping gently with her teeth. Edward let's out a throaty growl and bends backwards just enough to watch her. She looks up at him with lust filled eyes, she leans backwards and spreads her legs open. He takes his time lowering his cock to her entrance, he bends down and gives her a soft kiss as he gently thrusts forward. She throws her head back in pleasure letting out a loud moan. He trails his mouth down to her breast taking one of her hard nipples in his teeth and suckling gently. Mary rakes her nails down his back as he picks up speed, "Oh Edward, fuck me harder!"

He thrusts into her several more times and she squeezes her eyes shut as she reaches the edge, her body quakes with pleasure and she is bucking her body up into him. Her walls clench around his length and he is soon jumping off the edge as well. "Mary!" He calls out as he release his seed within her.

He stops, trying to regain his senses, she breathes in deeply and gives him a chaste peck to his lips, "We forgot to shut the door." Edward looks behind him and chuckles, he places a kiss to her nose and pulls himself out of her. He stands up and walks to the door and shuts it, "I'm sure the whole crew heard us, are you sure you don't want to sleep in my cabin?"

Mary laughs and sits up, "Aye Edward, I'm sure, come here." She waves him over, stuffing his cock back in his pants as he walked. She pats the bed beside her and he warps an arm around her waist. She leans against his shoulder and closes her eyes. "Ya know I hate to say it but we really need to get back to work, otherwise I'll have nothing else for us to move, the thieves around here are out of control."

\--

James leaned back happily in her chair, Thatch had arrived in Nassau and decided to help her move the rest of her things, allowing her to sit back and relax while the men did all the heavy lifting. She leaned back in her chair legs crossed on the table sipping on a bit of rum. She smiles a bit when she sees the two men walking up the stairs, she lifts her feet off the table and calls for them.

"Oi Lads over here!"

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself, while we slaved in the hot sun moving your things." Edward pulls a chair out next to her and sits down.

"Well, I believe that might be yer own fault. In fact I should make ya pay for my tailor bill, my clothes are starting to get a tad... uncomfortable." She pulls at her jacket a bit trying to make it looser.

"You love birds make me sick." Thatch fakes a gag, and pulls James' bottle of rum from her hand. "Don't think you need anymore o' this." He brings it to his lips and finishes off the bottle. Kidd crosses her arms with a scowl. "Never thought I'd live to see the day that the devil himself is pouting." Edward laughs and orders a rum from Anne, she stops in front of Mary and asking how she's feeling.

"Anne I could be asking you the same question. Where's Jack? He should be the one working, considering he knocked ya up."

"Oh I'm sure he's around here somewhere, if I sat around waiting for him all day I'd be dead. It's better I just keep doing what I'm doing." Anne gestures towards James who looks almost radiant in the sun. "You are absolutely glowing, what's your secret?" Anne sits down with the group, "Anyway, I think it's about time for my break."

"What are you fools doing lazing around here? Don't you know when there's work to be done?" Hornigold complained as he walked up to the group, Vane following close behind.

"Aw come on man, lighten up, have an ale. On the house." Anne hands him a mug.

"Well I never could turn down an offer from a beautiful lady." He smiles and places a kiss to her hand. "Oi. That's my lady! Back off you!" Rackham pushes the man away from Anne.

"If that's your woman why is she the one working while you sit there drinkin yourself stupid all day? Look at her, she needs to rest." Hornigold yells at the daft man, sitting down across from James. Jack tries to argue some more and is quickly shut up by a unanimous 'piss off'.

The group joins in with playful banter and drinking games. Suddenly James is silent, stiffening a bit, and everyone's eyes are upon her. "What's wrong Kidd? Kenway fuck yer ass too rough last night?" Vane chortles to himself.

"Um, it's nothing. What were ya saying about that slaver ship?" James ignores the strange fluttering. "I was saying that we can barrage the ship and take the Captain hostage, that's how we get your man, Prinz was it?" She thinks a bit, "Yer crazy man, that ship has at least 60 cannons aboard, we will be blown to smithereens in-" She stops mid sentence holding a hand to her stomach, the fluttering is back, she shoots out of her chair nearly knocking it over.

"I think you're the one who's mad, what's going on with you? Are you dying or something?" James looks down to her stomach swallowing the lump forming in her throat, "I have to... I'll be... I gotta go check on something." She rushes quickly down the steps of the tavern stopping at the well to try and regain her breath.

She paces back and forth to herself in the town square when she feels a petite hand on her shoulder, she jumps slightly not expecting the gesture. "Sorry lass, didn't mean to scare you. What's wrong, I could see you from the balcony over there." Anne points to the tavern, James follows her hand seeing the concerned looks her comrades were giving here. James eyes fill with tears and she turns away back toward the well. Anne holds her by the shoulder and guides her away from prying eyes, she spins James around seeing the tears threatening to spill. "There's something very wrong, I think I'm loosing my babe." James grips Anne's hand tightly and looks sadly into her eyes.

"What do you mean? What does it feel like? Maybe we should get you to the doctor."

"I don't think a doctor will be able to do anything." Mary looks down sadly and Anne places a concerned hand to her stomach then starts to giggle. James glares at her, "This is no laughing matter Anne, what so funny?"

"Mary, that's just the babe kicking, she's fine." Anne pulls her hand away from Mary and places one to her own swollen belly. "I haven't felt mine yet, it's a bit too early. Now come on, before the lads worry themselves to death."

James sits back down in her seat wiping away tears from her eyes, the men all lean away a bit uncomfortably and Edward places a hand to her shoulder with a concerned look.

"So mate, what's, er, what's got you so upset?" Vane asks a bit cautiously. James ponders a bit and decides maybe to tell them another day. "Oh it was nothing, just... frustrated, I've been chasing this man for years." James folds her arms over her chest looking to Edward, seeing his concern etched across his face, she grabs onto his hand sneaking it under her shirt while no one is looking. She watches his eyes until he feels it, his face lights up and he lets out a large grin. She releases his hand and turns back toward the oblivious group, the two elated to feel the first movements of their child.

"You know what will fix that stress? A drink!" Vane brings an arm full of mugs to the group and places them down. James grabs a mug and sips on the liquid, feeling a bit woozy from the movement in her stomach. "Thatch, ye've been awfully quiet, what's eating ya?"

Thatch rubs his beard a bit and grumbles out, "I'm thinking of retirement, I'm late into my fourth decade. I need to find a way to make the fifth a comfortable one. I just feel that I've accomplished nothing."

"That just ain't true Thatch, look around ya, surrounded by friends, in yer own republic. That's quite an achievement!" James grins at the man and places and hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Edward questions the tall man.

"I'd rather meet Davey Jones himself than call myself Captain another year."

"Well let's celebrate then!" Hornigold raises a mug in the air, "To Thatch, the scariest man to ever sail the seven seas!"


	5. Stranded

"Man the cannons! Fire!" Edward shouted to his men. James at the swivel guns, could not believe that she was so easily convinced in this plan. She knew that it wouldn't work and yet she let them talk her into it anyway. She aimed the gun at some of the gunpowder lying on the ship, as it exploded it took a few men it.

"Brace!" Shouts Edward, she quickly jumps to the ground narrowly avoiding a cannon ball flying her way. This damn child is slowing her down, it's only a matter of time before she will have to take a break from her assassin duties. She has to catch Prinz before then, otherwise he will be lost to them forever. She jumps back to her feet and blows a few holes into the bottom of the ship letting in a bit of water.

"Careful Kenway, we're trying to board that ship, not sink her. There are hundreds of innocent men aboard." Adéwalé reminds the brash man. "I know, we're going over, Vane! Find the Captain!" Edward grasps onto the rope and turns toward James, "Stay here, keep watch in case anything goes sour."

"Ya can't force me into conflict and expect me to stand idly by, I'm coming too." James latches onto Edwards waist as he swings over.

Swords clank overhead as the two land on the deck. "Mary, why can't you ever listen to me, you are in no condition to fight." Edward plunges a sword through one of the soldiers throats.

"Shut yer gob Kenway, I can fight my own battles, who do you think rescued me before I met you. No one, now let me fight before I get killed." James narrowly dodges the butt of a rifle and stabs the man in the chest. Two more soldiers storm her, she leans a leg out and trips them, sending a hidden blade into the back of their necks. The pair fight off soldiers back to back, taking down multiple soldiers with ease. Finally the crew throws their hands up in defeat, Vane ties up the Captain, forcing him to tell the secrets of the slave trade. Pulling out his pistol, Vane kills the man.

"Damn it Vane!" Edward barks.

"Oh Charles," Rackham jumps down off the barrel he was sitting on. "What a surly devil you are!"

"Don't fuck with me Rackham."

"But it's my mandate to fuck with you Charles, lads!" Rackham swings his arm in a circle above his head. "See, the boys and I had a bit of council while you were wasting time with this lot, and well, they figured that I'd be a fitter captain than you reckless dogs."

"You'll regret this someday Rackham." Edward spits in his face.

"I regret most of them already. Tie em up, cast em off."

\--

James strikes two rocks together in an attempt to start a small fire. to cook a bit of the food Edward has caught. Getting frustrated she throws the rocks to the ground and flops down next to them. "Kenway, I can't believe I let ya get me into this mess. Ye've caused me nothing but trouble since Kingston!"

"I think you like a bit of trouble in your life, how else can you explain that?" He gestures towards her stomach, she stands up grabbing a fist full of his collar. "Just stay the fuck away from me ya bastard." She shoves him to the ground attempting to start the fire again.

Edward sighs heading back to the ocean to fish for crabs, he looks up from his catch when he feels something rough against his temple. "Keep still now, I'll take these oysters you've hoarded." Vane holds a small stick to his face.

"Now what do you intend to do with that?" Edward asks, a sneer contorting his face.

"I'll kill you."

"You mad sap. This island is crawling with food, if only you'd care to look for it."

"I am lout, I found some just here. Now don't come looking for me!" Vane runs into the brush, dropping a few oysters on his way. Edward grumbles under his breath, reaching for a few of the shells Vane had dropped, and heads in the direction of James.

"I know you told me to stay away from you, but I brought some food. I had more but Vane stole the rest. I really don't know what has gotten into him." Edward stops when he sees James face contorted in pain, "What's wrong?!" Edward runs to her side hand over top of her own.

"It's nothing, get off of me!" James shoves him away and doubles over in pain, clutching her stomach. Edward rushes back to her side, "You can't expect me to stand by and watch you crying in pain." He guided her to a pile of leaves she had been using as a bed. She leans back with a hand over her eyes and groans, rubbing her stomach a bit.

"Now tell me Mary, what's wrong? Describe the pain."

"I told ya once, now I'll tell ya again, It's nothing, she is just very active this morning." She flops down exhausted and sighs, "That's better, she's starting to settle down, I guess she doesn't like when we're fighting."

Edward smiles and places a hand to her stomach. "Now what we're ya saying about Vane?"

"I said he has gone mad, there is plenty of food on this island and instead of helping us he steals from us!" Edward complained.

"He must be drinking sea water, we should probably go find him." James pushes herself up and extends a hand to Edward, the two run off into the forest.

\--

"I told you not to follow me! Now I'll have to kill you!" Vane pulls out a rifle and fires a warning shot at the couple,  James jumps out of the way as a bullet hits the space below her feet and shouts, "Oi! Stop it Vane!"

The crazed man laughs and throws a grenade at the two, James turns to Edward and whispers, "I'll distract him." She runs quickly to one of the broken walls while Vane shoots at her. "Vane! Look at what yer doing, do ya really want to kill yer friends?" She ducks out of the way as he pulls the trigger, ducking against another pillar. Edward sneaks his way up the tower, Vane aims his pistol to the blonde.

"Oi! Over here!" James waves her hands attracting his attention, "Ya wouldn't hurt a woman with child would ya?"

Vanes face falters for a moment frowning he lowers his pistol, "Where is this woman you speak of? I only see two dead blokes in front of me." He aims his pistol at James, finger on the trigger.

"It's me!" She shouts.

"Do you take me as a fool?" He pulls the trigger sending a bullet flying into James thigh, she screams out as the bullet lodges itself into her soft flesh. Edward knocks Vane to the ground, pummeling him with his fists, effectively knocking the man out. Edward picks up his unconscious body and throws it to a pile of leaves. He bolts to James side, "Mary!"

James pulls down her trousers pulling the stray bullet from her flesh, "I'm fine Kenway, just a flesh wound." She stumbles forward forcing a brave smile to her face. "Lets go, we need to get him tied up before this happens again." She limps to the pile where Vanes unconscious body lie. She pulls on one of his arms, dragging the limb across her shoulder, "Are you going to help me or just gawk?" Edward grabs Vanes other arm taking most of the weight. "You never cease to amaze me."

\--

By the time the two made it back to the camp James could barely walk. Dropping Vanes arm she shuffles to her sleeping space, she leans back and lets out a muffled groan. Edwards head shoots to her direction and runs to her quickly, "Let me have a look, can't have you catching an fever." He pulls her pants off and gets a look at her bloody thigh. His eyes widen at the amount of blood, he jumps to his feet, picks her up and dipping her in the sea, cleaning her wound. "Mary! This is a rough looking wound! You need stitches."

Mary's eyes flutter shut, "I know, I didn't want to worry ya." Edward pats her face keeping her awake, she grabs his hands out of the water kissing them. "I know I've never said this before, but I love ya Edward."

"Mary! You aren't dying on me! Stay awake!" He lifts her up bringing her back to the campsite, he grabs a stick laying near them and rips off his bandana. He wraps the cloth around her thigh, sets the stick in the cloth and twists, He starts a fire attempting to warm up.

\--

Mary opens her eyes, focusing on the light in front of her. She shoots up quickly feeling the missing cloth around her hips. "Mary relax. You're with me, I had to take your trousers off so I could fix up your leg." Edward runs a hand through her hair. She loosens up a bit and leans into his touch.

"You scared me, for a moment I thought I was going to loose you." Edward explains quietly.

"It ain't my fault, Vane's the one who shot me." She scoots into his lap, leaning the back of her head against his chest. "Speaking of which, is he awake yet?"

"I am now." A rough voice grumbles, "If I wasn't tied up I'd beat the piss out of you."

"Ya sure are brave for someone who is in such a compromising position." Mary growls at the man in front of her. Edward throws a rock at the man, "Shut up bastard, you almost killed my babe."

"The hell are you going on about Kenway?" The two grow silent, "Never mind, if ya don't remember it's better that way." Mary looks away from the man.

"No tell me! I thought I was just making that shite up, are you really a woman?" Mary glares at the man and nods, he starts laughing hysterically. "You really expect me to believe that?"

"Ya can believe whatever ya want but it's true." She turns her head away from the man and unbuttons her coat,  revealing her pregnant stomach. His eyes widen and his mouth drops open, "I can't believe it, and you're still carrying on how you do, you're more man than myself." Mary smirks and leans back into Edward shutting her eyes. "I know."


	6. Outsted

"Kenway! Look, There's a ship!" Vane shouts still tied to the post. "We ain't falling for that shite again." Edward kicks the man's leg and turns back to Mary. "He ain't lying this time, look!" Mary points behind the blonde, she jumps to her feet, watching in amazement as the ship slows and eventually docks only meters away. The pair look at each other and bolt towards the dock, Mary stops in her tracks when she hears Vanes helpless cries, "You can't just leave me here!" Mary rolls her eyes and turns back towards the man crossing her arms over her chest. "I can do anything I damn well please, ya almost killed me remember?"

"It wasn't my fault, it was the sea water! It made me mad!" Vane begged until she walked over to untie him, "Thanks lass, I knew you had a heart." The three bolt towards the ship crouching a bit when they hear the voices of the crew. Vane hops up pulling out a pistol, Mary ripping him back down before he pulls the trigger. "Why is yer first instinct to kill? Just calm down for a second, I have an idea, follow my lead."

Mary hops up from her spot, pulling Edward with her. She bends forward and leans against the ship for support, she lets out a fake groan of pain. Edward picks up on the facade and shouts out, "Help! Someone help!" Mary clutches at her stomach and lets out another low groan shuffling towards the crew. The men whip around at the sudden noise, the captain trots over to the group. "Halt! Who are you and what do you want?"

Mary buckles under her knees and Edward pulls her back to her feet, "There's no time for explanations, she's in labor, get us to a doctor!" The captains eyes widen and he quickly shouts orders to his crew, Vane and Edward help Mary onto the deck with strong arms, she looks at Edward and winks, letting out a shriek of pain and fakes falling unconscious. The captain guides them below deck and shows them to an empty room, "We'll be in Havana in under a day."

Mary sat up in the bed as the captain shut the door, she nudges Vane in the side, "See man, a free ride and we didn't even have to fight for it." Vane let's out a roar of laughter and slaps her on the back.

\--

The group hears a knock at the door, "We have reached Havana, the captain told me to get you." They hop up, Edward picks Mary up and she leans into his chest putting her facade back on, Vane trailing behind. They thank the captain, hop off the ship and hurry away. Once they are far enough Mary hops from Edwards arms. "We can stop at the bureau, they'll help us get back to Inagua."

The three scurry their way through the town weaving in an out of alleys until they are greeted with a silvery voice, "Mary! Look at you! It's nice to see you out of your costume, and look at that belly!" Rhona pulls her in for a heavy hug and pulls her to arms length, "What brings you here?"

"We need help getting home, that bastard Rackham stole the Jackdaw and left us stranded on an island." Rhona looks to Edward surprised, "Stole the Jackdaw? She's docked just over there." The group turns to where her finger points anger growing amongst them.

"That bastard." Edward grumbles under his breath and jogs over to his ship. He hops aboard and stomps his way to the helm, "Captain, it's good to see you!" Edward grabs the man's collar and growls into his quartermasters face, "Don't 'captain' me, you just left us stranded, you're no better than Rackham." Adéwalé puts his hands up in defense, "You've got it wrong captain, the crew over threw me as well and locked me up. Tried to sell me to the Royal African Company. I Just tied Rackham up a few minutes ago, got rid of the lot who were with him." Edward pushes the man away grabbing hold of the wheel, "Anyone who doesn't want to be here leave now! I will not have anymore mutiny aboard. Now man the sails! Let's shove off!"

Adéwalé looks to Mary and whispers to Edward, "Who's the lass? she looks awfully familiar." Edward chuckles, "That's Kidd."

"Master Kidd?!" Mary looks up to see Adéwalé's, mouth dropped open from surprise, she smirks at him and gives him a small wave. She turns back to the tied up Jack Rackham and Adéwalé is shocked once again, finally noticing the bump. "And she's pregnant? Who's the father?"

"Oh come now Adé, I figured you'd be more perceptive than that." Adéwalé claps Edward on the shoulder giving him a large smile, "Congratulations captain, keeping me on my toes as always."

\--

The group of pirates all gathered in the captains cabin of the Jackdaw, "What are we going to do with Rackham?" Edward pokes him with the tip of his boot. "Just send him to Nassau, I'm sure he'll take the pardon straight away."

"I might as well lads, Hornigold already has. It's better than hanging at the gallows!"

"What do you mean he accepted the pardon? That traitor!" Vane hops up from his chair, " We need to take back Nassau!"

"Give it up Vane, we lost that place. We'll start a new republic in Great Inagua, we'll need to find Thatch." Edward rubs his chin, "We can stop in Nassau, only to gather information. Vane you are too reckless, I need you to stay here and keep a watch over Rackham. Adé and I will see what we can find out, Mary you should see what you can salvage."

"Sounds like you have a plan Captain, we should wake the crew, it's best to move with the cover of darkness." Adéwalé and Vane leave the room, Mary trailing behind. Edward grabs her from behind placing a caste kiss to her cheek, he holds her waist and runs a rough hand over her stomach. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better, my leg is throbbing." Mary trails her hand to her thigh and massages above the wound. Edward spins her around and connects his lips to hers, "You better let me take a look at that leg of yours, don't want it to fall off do you?" Mary laughs and heads in the direction of the bed.

Rackham, having been silent for longer than thought possible, finally speaks, "Awe ain't you two cute, gonna make me shed a tear." Edward turns to the man giving him a deadly glare and drags him out of the room, Mary chuckles and pulls her trousers down.

Edward walks back into the room shutting the door behind him, he strides towards Mary and puts a tender hand to her thigh. "Looks like it's healing well, one less thing to worry about." Mary pulls him into a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck then breaks away. "You take such great care of me." She returns her lips and leans back, pulling Edward onto the bed with her. Edward trails his hands down her sides, causing her shiver under his touch. She trails her hands down his chest dips a hand below his belt, she grabs onto his hardening cock stroking it through the material. Edward places a heavy hand on her wrist causing her to stop. "Mary, you don't need to do this."

"I want to Edward, let me take care of ya this time." She pushes him to the top of the bed, sitting on her knees she attempts to pull his pants down. It'd been quite sometime since she had done this and this time her stomach had grown almost double in size. Edward lets out a chuckle pulling them down himself after she gave him a hopeful look. She lies on her side, pumping him with her fist. She brings down her plump lips taking him into her mouth, he let's out a low groan. She removes her mouth trailing her tongue down his length and licks the base of his cock. She brings her mouth back up, takes his whole length into her mouth and sucks. He throws his head back, bucking a bit into her mouth. She pulls her head back to his tip before plunging back down, he let's out a load moan and they hear a knock at the door.

"Captain are you alright in there? Should I come in?" The couple both shout out a quick, "No!" The man pauses a moment quickly understanding what he interrupted. He calls out awkwardly, "I'll just take control of the ship then, I'll have the men sing their loudest." The two hear the foot steps disappear and look to each other letting out laughter as their eyes meet.

Edward places Mary on her back, removing her briefs, she opens her legs as he lines himself up with her entrance. He plunges in and she stiffens a bit, he starts at a slow pace she grips onto his back a bit painfully. He stops and places a kiss to her nose, "Are you alright?" She nods her head and grimaces when he thrusts into her, she lets out a painful groan and he pulls out of her. "It's alright if we stop Mary, I can tell that you are uncomfortable."

"It's not that, it's just my back, let's try it a different way." She pushes Edward back and straddles his hips, she lines herself up and plunges down. She pulls him into a heated kiss and rocks back and forth on his cock, she moans into the kiss picking up the pace. He moves a hand to her clit and she arches her back in pleasure, suddenly she stops, climbing off and rubs a cramp out of her thigh.

Edward gives her a soft smile, standing up to grab his clothes. Mary stops him and says, "One more try." She stands up and bends over the bed spreading her legs apart looking back at Edward. He lines himself up and slowly pushes in, she leans back giving Edward encouragement to continue. He pumps into her grabbing onto her ass for support, she lets out a loud moan, any second thoughts melting out of his mind. He picks up speed and she pushes up from the bed giving her better leverage.

Mary pulls her shirt up, exposing her swollen breasts, she grabs Edwards hand and smooths it on her breast. "Have they gotten bigger?" Mary groans when she hears this, dropping her head and arching her back. "Of course they have, that's what happens when ya get pregnant." Edward gives her a sharp squeeze, she gasps with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Mary drops down squeezing the blankets, Edward grabs her hips and slams into her nearing his climax. Mary let's out a final moan, screaming out in pleasure at her release. Edwards knees buckle at the pressure on his cock, he grabs her waist and smashes his chest to her back thrusting as fast as his body will allow. He screams out her name as he comes and his body stiffens.

He slides his cock out of her and drops to the bed, propping his head on his hand he looks at her. Her gaze directed towards the bed, pink in the face and gasping for air. He places a tender hand to her cheek, bringing her gaze towards him and places a tender kiss to her lips. "I think we've spent a bit too much time in here, let's get going." Mary pushes herself up and bends down to pick up her trousers but stops when she feels a pain.

Edward babbles on to himself, his back turned to Mary, she grips onto the table and lets out a deep breath squeezing her eyes shut. Edward continues to talk to himself while he buttons his shirt, Mary leans over the table with head in her hands, she releases a soft groan when the pressure in her stomach doesn't let up. The sound does not go unnoticed this time, Edward promptly rushing to her side, he attempts to grab onto her arm but she brushes his hand away, she stands up straight pulling her pants up. "Lets get to Nassau, we need to find Thatch." She walks out of the room rubbing a hand to her still painful lower abdomen.


	7. False Labor

_-_

Mary walked onto the deck rubbing her stomach whispering to herself, "Ya need to settle down in there, that's starting to hurt." Edward looks at her with concern in his eyes, "Whats going on Mary?"

"It's nothing, she's only stomping on my insides at the moment." Mary stops to against the railing rubbing her stomach attempting to soothe the cramps away. Edward replaces her hands with his and speaks, "Maybe you should sit this one out, you look like you are in a lot of pain." Mary grabs his wrists, "I'll be alright Edward, she will settle down soon." She gives him a peck on the lips and the two stroll to the helm stopping next to Adéwalé.

"Captain Kenway, I can see Nassau on the horizon, we will be docking shortly." Edward nods and directs his attention to the crew, "Men! Listen closely! We will be arriving in Nassau shortly, you are all to keep at your stations in case we need to make a prompt exit. We will be using the cover of darkness to make our move, do not engage in combat, flee if the Jackdaw is under attack. Do you understand?" The crew answers with a loud "Aye!" Men throwing their arms into the air and quickly returning to their jobs.

Vane takes the wheel from Adéwalé and makes a sharp turn, "No sail! Pull her in!" The crew slowly pull the Jackdaw towards the the dock; Edward, Mary, and Adéwalé make haste to the side of the deck, the three hopping off before she is even tied off.

\--

Edward and Adéwalé don't have to search for long before they hear the traitorous voice of Benjamin Hornigold. "If you don't mind me asking sir, what's the meaning behind the blood samples we're taking?" The two men quickly duck into the nearest shrubbery. "Torres tells me that blood is required for the observatory to properly function."

"How do you mean sir?" Hornigold stops and eyes the bush the two men are hiding in, and continued walking with Rogers.

"If one wishes to use the observatory to spy on King George then one would require a drop of the Kings blood to do so. In other words one sample of blood is enough access to a man's everyday life."

Hornigold stops abruptly, "Does Torres mean to spy on me then? For I have given a sample of my own blood."

"As have I captain Hornigold, as will other templars, It's a sign of trust." The men make it to the fort atop the hill, two brutish men step aside allowing Hornigold and Rogers passage. Edward and Adéwalé stand up, "I guess you aren't just chasing fantasies captain." Edward pats his shoulder and runs to the gallows. "Follow me Adé."

The two run past the gallows to a log hanging over a cliff, "Are you sure about this Captain?" He kicks a pebble off the edge watching it fall. "That's a mighty far drop, we'd be dead in an instant." Edward hops from the log landing on a tree growing over the small ledge. "If you're too scared stay there," He points towards where the guards were standing. "However you'll have a hard time escaping from that group of soldiers." Adéwalé follows the blondes lead and joins him on the small cliff. The two scale the crumbling wall, they reach midway up the watch tower and see a guard pacing around. Edward lets out a bird call and the man walks over inspecting the noise. Edward quickly jumps up stabbing the man in the throat throwing him off the edge. The two pull themselves up, jumping to some left over scaffolding to scale the rest of the way up the wall. They dispose of the two sharp shooters and jump down into a haystack below. They sneak down the steps and jump into the brush once again when they hear, "Remind me, where in Africa are they headed?"

"Principe sir, a small island." Voiced the traitor.

"Yes, we sent two of our best men." The two pirates see Hornigold shuffle a bit towards the bush they are hidding in.

"Edward Kenway," Hornigold bellows out,"imagine my surprise seeing your Jackdaw anchored there. Have you heard everything you came to hear? Will you now rescue the sage from our clutching hands?"

Edward stands up and growls, "A pox on you traitor! You sold us down river!"

"Because I found a better path. The Templars know order, discipline, structure, but you never could fathom these subtleties. Goodbye old friend, you were a soldier once, when you fought for something real. Something beyond yourself." Hornigold pulls out his sword and points it at him, Adéwalé hops up out of the brush, pointing his pistol at the man. Hornigold lowers his blade and the two men take off.

Hornigold shouts out, "After them!" Sending gaurds running in all directions. The men run up the walls and hop off into a hay wagon. They quickly jump out and bolt down the hill passing by the tavern.

\--

Mary speeds to the tavern hoping to run into the infamous Blackbeard. As she walks up the large set of stairs she feels the pressure building in her abdomen again, she leans against the railing and lets out a deep breath. Once the pressure subsides she walks the rest of the way up the stairs.

Reaching the top she looks around, frowning when the retired pirate is no where to be seen. She heads in the direction of the bar to ask the bartender but stops once again feeling the pressure return. She rests her hands on the table putting the brunt of her weight on them letting out a quiet groan this time, her head perks up when she hears her name. "Mary is that you? What's going on?" Mary shuffles quickly to Anne and grabs onto her hands. "Just the person I need to see! Have you seen Thatch?"

Anne pulls Mary to arms length, "After his retirement party he said something about heading to the Americas, someplace called Ocracoke. Mary, what's wrong? I can see something in your face, what are you hiding?"

Mary cringes and squeezes tightly onto Anne's hands, "I'm fine really, we need to get out of here. Hornigold has taken the pardon and joined forces with the Templars." Mary buckles at her knees and cries out in pain, Anne guides her to a nearby chair. "I don't think you're fine, will you quit being so stubborn?"

Mary sighs when the pain disappears, and starts to stand up but is quickly pushed back down. "I hate to tell you this but you are in no condition to keep doing the things you are doing. You are obviously at your limit, stop pushing yourself or you will regret it." Mary laughs and attempts stand back up, "Don't worry about me, like I said I'm fi-" Mary lets out a shout and crumples to the floor clutching her stomach.

\--

Edward stops when he hears a scream at the tavern, he quickly darts towards the noise.

"Anne! What was that scream? Are you alright?"

"It wasn't me Edward, it was Mary! I think she may be in labor!"

Edwards heart drops and he rushes to Mary's side, "She's not far enough along! She can't be having the babe!" He picks her up, turning to face Anne, "Come with us we need to get out of here quickly." The three bolt to the dock and hop onto the Jackdaw, Mary smashing her face into Edwards chest muffling her pained cries.

"What happened to her?" Vane shouts down at the group.

"It's not important right now, we've got to get out of here! Man the sails! Full speed ahead!" Edward rushes to his cabin placing Mary gently on the bed. She quickly unbuttons the top of her shirt allowing her to take in as much oxygen as possible, she takes in several deep breaths finally able to calm herself.

She leans back in the bed and throws her arm over her face, "I think the pain is gone for good now." Edward crawls onto the bed next to her pulling her to his chest, "You really had me worried for a moment. I think you need to settle down, the stress is getting to you." She turns to face him, "I'm not ready to stop, there's still so much to do! I need to make sure we're bringing our child into a safe and free world!"

"We won't have a child to bring up if you loose it in the process." Edward lowers a hand to her swollen stomach, searching her eyes for an answer. She closes her eyes and mumbles under her breath, "I'm just not ready." The two are silent for some time, Edward gets out of the bed quietly when he hears Mary's breath even to a slow pace and tucks the blanket around her, quietly shutting the door behind him as he left the room.

\--

Mary wakes up to bright sunlight shining into her eyes, she sits up and swings her legs over the edge. She rubs her head attempting to push her stray hairs back into place. She stands up and walks out onto the deck. "Mary, you look like hell, what are you doing out of bed? Edward said you aren't to be moving around." Mary waves her away, "I'm fin-"

"Mary!" A boisterous voice shouts, "The hell are you doing out of bed?" Mary hears a loud thud next to her and feels arms wrap around her attempting to pick her up, she swats at him, "I can walk, leave me alone!" Edward warps his arms across his chest, "You aren't doing anymore work get to bed!"

"You can't treat me like a child Kenway!" The crew become silent as they stare at the couple. "Don't exert yourself, Mary." She storms to the wheel shouting behind her, "Don't chastise me!" She directs her words to the crew, "Stop your gawking and get back to work!" She grabs onto the wheel her eyebrow twitching a bit. Edward comes up behind her whispering into her ear, "I know you're in pain, it's alright to take a break, it doesn't make you weak."

Mary leans back into his arms and he pulls her from the wheel, guiding her to a chair waiting nearby. She plops down and crosses her arms around her chest, "I'm only doing this to get ya off my back, I'm not tired." She turns her head and sticks her nose in the air, Edward pats her head and returns to steering the ship.

\--

The entire crew was on edge after their fight, everyone could feel Mary seething from her chair. She continued to bark orders, being pregnant only made her temper ten times more volatile. Vane puts on a brave face and approaches her. "Oi why don't you go take a nap, you're pissing everyone off."

The ship suddenly comes to a dead silence, the shanty cut mid song. Mary rises from her seat, "How about you go take a nap?"She shoves him away from her and pulls out her hidden blades, "At the bottom of the ocean." Edward quickly jumps between them pushing her arms down. "That is it Mary! You need to accept the fact that you can't be doing the things you used to. You are much too far along, you need to take a step back!"

"I can do anything I bloody well please, ya aren't my master!" Mary storms below deck locking the door to the room she once occupied.

\--

Mary hears a knock at the door, "Go away Kenway!" A small voice replies, "It's Anne." Mary unlocks the door and lets her in, Anne embraces her and Mary starts to cry. "Oh Anne, I don't want this anymore. My back hurts, my feet hurt, and I can't do anything. I never asked for any of this!" Anne rubs her back kissing her on the cheek, "It will change when you have your babe, I know you'll make a wonderful mother. We made it to America, did you wish to walk around with me?" Mary stands up wiping tears away and scoffs, "Kenway isn't going to yell at me is he?"

Anne laughs guiding Mary off the ship, the two walk off the shore kicking a few bottles out of the way. "Seems as though he hasn't stopped celebrating since he retired." The two trudge to a nearby tavern, sit down and order some hot food.

"Look here! Look at these two beautiful ladies right here! What brings you lasses here!" Mary turns around standing up to greet the burly man. "The fearsome Blackbeard! Terror of the seven seas! I thought ya retired man, I heard ya sunk a man o war the other day!" The large man scoops Mary up and gives her a large hug, "Put me down man, I can hardly breathe." She gently taps the mans chest as he sets her down. Her face turns serious as she speaks, "Have you heard? Nassau has been taken over, Hornigold has sold it to the Templars."

"That fucking traitor! I'll gut him!" Mary places a hand to his shoulder, "Relax, we don't want ya getting killed. We're going to start a new republic in Great Inagua, Nassau is a lost cause. Join us man, join the assassin order, we will take care of ya and ya will have a real cause to fight for. No more stealing, no more plundering."

Thatch thinks for a moment and raises a glass, "Alright, I'll join you, but first let's drink!" Mary laughs, "That's all you do anymore!"

\--

"Figured I'd find you here." Edward grumbles under his breath and nods to the two women, "Anne,  _Mary_." Mary shy's away from the inflection used on her name, Her eyes dart down to her hands. Edward directs his gaze back towards Thatch, "Did they tell you about Nassau?" Thatch swallows his mouthful of rum, "Aye, they did, it's a shame about that place, we worked so hard to build it."

Edward throws his arms down, "But we are going to rebuild and regroup build a new, stronger republic!" Thatch stands up, and brushes Edward away. "Don't waste your breath, the lasses already convinced me to join you. Besides, I was starting to get bored, retiring isn't as fun as I thought it'd be."

Edward is silent and plops down next to Mary, ordering a rum from a passing Waitress. "What's going on with you two? You're acting strange, you aren't arguing like you usually do." Thatch questions the couple, Edward lowers his head and says, "Some people feel as though they are free birds, with no concern of other's feelings." He sends a glare in Mary's direction, she hops from her spot in response and swiftly walks away without a word. Edward continues to stare forward allowing Mary to walk further away, Anne sighs standing from her seat, "You know, you should treat her better. She is carrying your child you know." And follows after her.

Edward and Thatch sit quietly sipping their rum, Thatch breaks the silence, "I agree with you Edward but you approached this the wrong way. You know how stubborn she is and how proud she is of her cause, you can't just rip her from her duties!" Edward brings the bottle back to his lips and takes a long drag on the liquid, Thatch continues, "I think you need to go after her, instead of accusing her, explain why she needs to stop. Go on boy." Thatch shoos the man away, Edward takes another large gulp emptying the bottle. He wipes his mouth on his sleeve and heads in the direction the women walked off in.

\--

Anne cradles Mary rubbing her back gently hoping to calm her down. Mary cries into her, unable to control the tears streaming down her face. "He hates me Anne!" She begins weeping again. Anne pulls her up looking into her eyes and brushes the hair away from her face. "He doesn't hate you, he's just concerned for you. I think you're too stubborn sometimes, look at you! How many more contracts can you go on before endanger your life!" Mary bursts into more tears, "Yer right I'm a horrible person." Mary hides her hands in her face and sobs.

Edward pushes some leaves out of the way roughly, he stops when he sees Anne holding Mary. His face softens when he sees Mary weeping, he trots over to them and places a hand to Mary's head running a hand through her soft hair. She looks up at him and more tears burst from her eyes she grabs onto his waist and cries it him, "Don't hate me Edward." Edward squats down in front of her and places a soft kiss to her cheek, he pulls her into his arms and nuzzles into her neck. "I don't hate you, why would you even say that. I'm just angry because you have no sense of danger. You're going to get yourself and the babe killed. Now let's get back to the Jackdaw, we have to get to Principe before we lose the sage."

Edward stands pulling Mary with him, he extends a hand helping Anne up. He embraces her in a warm hug thanking her for calming Mary down. Mary grabs Edward by the hand and pulls him down to her level. "I expect this to go no further than us, got that  _Kenway."_ Edward laughs and walks ahead of the women. "Yeah sure,  _whatever you say Mary."_


	8. Letter

"Captain Kenway, you have a letter!" A young man ran up to him, shoving an envelope in his face. Edward takes the letter from his grasp handing him a few coins and focuses his attention to the parchment. Mary walks behind him and places a tender hand to his back, "What is it Edward?" she asks when she sees his mouth pop open. Edward quickly clears his throat, brushes her hand off and walks forward. "I'll tell you about it later, right now we have to discuss our next move." He picks up his pace heading to his Manor. The two join the group interrupting an argument, "We need to kill that bastard Hornigold first, the sage can wait!"

"What will happen if the sage gets killed while we waste time on captain Hornigold,  _revenge_  can wait." Blackbeard slams a fist to the table in front of him, "Kenway, what should we do?" Edward seemed to miss the question, continuing to stare ahead focusing on nothing in particular. Mary places a hand to his cheek turning his gaze to face her, "Edward, Thatch asked you a question, will you not answer him?" Edward smacks her hand away and turns towards the large man, "What do you want?" Edward growls.

"For one I would like you to treat the lass with more respect." Thatch pulls out a blade, pointing it towards Edwards face, "second, what is our next plan, are we going after the traitor or the sage?" Edward closes his eye contemplating, "We will go after the sage, if we happen to cross paths with Hornigold in the process we will take him out." Edward turns towards Mary, he notices the hurt in her eyes. He walks away from the group heading towards his bedroom, "I need some time to think, I'll be in my office if anyone needs me."

As Edward leaves the room all eyes turn to Mary, "What's wrong with him?" Vane grumbles. Mary shakes her head, clears her throat and heads to the table in the middle of the room. She sits down in the chair pushing a few papers to the side, pretending to occupy herself with Edwards fleet. Vane and Thatch look at each other unsure what to say, Thatch grabs a chessboard placing it down in front of Mary. "Want to play a game to get your mind off whatever is eating you?" Mary nods with a lip quivering a bit.

The room is silent while Mary and Thatch play, Vane, a quiet spectator to the side. Mary finally speaks, "I think this may be more commitment than Kenway wants, I think maybe it'd be best to head back to Tulum. I can raise my babe there, Mentor said he would help me." Thatch scratches at his beard and grumbles a bit, "If that's what you wish lass, I know I'd miss ye. Maybe you should talk to Kenway before you decide." Mary shakes her head, "It's no use discussing, he'd tell me to stay even if he didn't mean it. I know he can't be tied to a place for more than a few days. I'll take Anne with me, we can raise our babes together. I've already decided to leave tonight, we sent for Mentor he should be arriving any time now." Mary stands heading towards the door, "I have to find Anne."

Thatch and Vane sit silently after Mary leaves the room, Vane is the first to speak, "Shouldn't we stop her? Or warn Kenway?" Thatch shakes his head sadly, "No, we must let her go, this is her decision to make not ours. Let's get the Jackdaw ready to sail I'm sure Kenway will want to leave soon."

\--

Edward re-read the letter for what seems like the hundredth time.

_My dearest Edward,_

_If_ _you_ _have received this letter_ _I_ _am no longer alive. I_ _have_ _come down with an unforeseen illness,_ _I_   _will be sending our daughter to live with you. Her name is Jenny, she reminds me of you_  everyday.  _I'm_ _sorry_ _I_ _hid my pregnancy from you,_ _I_ _know how much it meant for you to privateer._

_Love always,_   
_Caroline Scott_

Edward lowered the letter shutting his eyes feeling the tears fall. "How could I have been so blind, why did I have to be so stubborn." He wipes the tears from his eyes when he hears a knock at the door, he stands up and tells the guest to enter. "Captain Kenway, I came to check up on you. The other captains said you have been hiding in here all afternoon." Edward chuckles and embraces the man, "Thanks Adé I knew I could always count on you. Come, lets get a drink." He guides the man to his desk, pulling out a bottle of wine.

"What's the special occasion sir?"

Edward smile, "I'm a father." Adé rubs his bald head, "Aye sir, with Miss Read, why are we celebrating now though? Aren't you supposed to do that after the child is born?" Edward pops the cork off the bottle pouring out two cups of the sweet liquid, he raises his glass towards the man. "I'm a father of two Adé, Caroline hid a child from me. She's coming to live with me." He takes a large gulp of the wine, "I don't know how I'm going to tell Mary, I don't know what she will think. Will she even want to take in my daughter?"

"I'm not sure what to tell you Captain, that's something you'd need to discuss with her." Adé stands up, "Don't drink too much, we need to leave soon otherwise we will loose the Sage again." The man walks out of the room leaving Edward alone to think.

\--

"Captain wake up! We need to get going, I told you we would need to leave soon!" Edward jumps out of his chair rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Is everyone ready to leave?" He stumbles forward grabbing the letter before leaving the room. "Aye captain, only waiting on you."

The two men make their way to the ship, stopping when they hear the rough voice of Thatch. "Captain Kenway! Looks like you have a guest." Edward falls to his knees tears brimming in his eyes. He sits quietly Adé places a hand to his shoulder giving him enough courage to walk towards her. He kneels down in front of her and holds out a hands, she places her small one in his palm, bringing her hand up he places a soft kiss to it and she giggles. "It's nice to meet you Jenny. Would you like to join me on an adventure?" Her eyes light up, "Will we see pirates?" The men around her laugh, "You might be lucky enough to see one." He grabs her small hand in his and guides her toward the Jackdaw. He sits her down on a chair and takes control of the wheel, "Open sail men!"

\--

Thatch walks up to the man whispering into his ear, "I didn't know you had a daughter." Edward looks at him out of the corner of his eye, "I didn't either." The two men stand in awkward silence not knowing what to say to the small child, they'd only ever been in the company of gruff, brutish, pirates.

Adé crouches next to the girl, "I like your dress, it's very pretty." The girl grins at the man, "Would you like to see something splendid?" She nods her head excitedly, the man picks her up and brings her to the edge she gasps when a large creature bursts through the water landing only meters from the ship.

"Did you see that? Look it's about to do it again." The whale bursts through the water again, this time throwing water towards the two. She screams out as water pelts her, Edward jumps from the wheel, fatherly instincts kicking in, but stops when he sees that she is laughing.

Adé sets her back to the ground and she runs over to Edward excitedly grabbing onto his waistcoat. "Father did you see that? I've never seen a whale before!" Edward chuckles, "You'll see plenty more of that maybe even a shark." He looks down to her to see her horrified expression, "A shark?" His smile falls forgetting that she was only a child, he just scared the daylights out of her. "Don't worry Jenny, it can only hurt you in the water, we'd save you before that would happen." He places a hand to the top of her head and she darts to his leg squeezing tightly.

\--

Darkness falls, Edward watches Jenny in the lantern light rubbing her tired eyes with her small fists. "Jenny, getting tired are you?" She protests, "I'm not!", but lets out a yawn, Edward chuckles, "Adé can you take over for me? Just for a bit." Releasing the wheel he walks over to Jenny, "Come on, let's get you to bed, even adventurers need rest."

She trails behind, slowly dragging her feet, he picks her up walking to his cabin. He sets her on the bed tucking her in, he chuckles a bit when he sees that she is sleeping before she even hit the bed. He turns around heading for the door but stops when he hears a small voice, "Father, can you tell me a story."

He sits down on the bed, pulling her to his side, he brushes her hair away from her face, "Aren't you tired?" She buries her face into his side, "Yes but I want to hear a story." Edward laughs and holds her tighter.

He looks to the ceiling and thinks a moments. "They say there is a woman out there that is one of the strongest, most fearsome pirates in the West Indies, not to mention the most beautiful." Jenny interrupts, "Even more beautiful than mother?"

Edward stops unsure of what to say. "Your mother is-was, beautiful, but yes I think she may be even more beautiful than your mother. This woman fights for what she believes in most completely unafraid to stand up to the harshest of men. This woman however, portrays herself as a man." Jenny interrupts again looking up this time, "Dresses as a man, that's absurd, no one would fall for that."

"That's what you would think, but I fell for it." Jenny looks at him, "You met her?"

"Aye, I did, and she surpassed the tales spoken of her. I first met this lass back in my privateer days, she help found Nassau you know."

"What's Nassau?"

Edward chuckles again, "It was a home where pirates could be free."

"I wish to see a pirate father, can we go?"

"Unfortunately we cannot, Nassau is now ruled by the British. We plan on starting a new republic instead, maybe someday you will see a pirate."

"What does the woman look like?" He smiles when he thinks of her, closing his eyes as he speaks, "She has the most beautiful long dark brown hair, the color of that table over there." He points the the table. "Beautiful tan skin and a slender face. She has deep brown eyes that even the strongest me get lost in. With a large scar running down her eye, like this." He gestures from his eyebrow down his eye, stopping at his cheek.

"How did she get the scar?"

He thinks, "You know I have never asked." Jenny yawns, Edward gets up and tucks her into bed, "Alright lass, off to sleep now." He places a kiss to her forehead and walks to the door.

"Father I want to know more about this lady." He smiles, "Aye Jenny, I'll tell you more tomorrow night."


	9. Loosing Jenny

It had been nearly a week since he first met his daughter, he had told her many stories of Nassau, Pirates, Treasure and most of all Mary Read. He has yet to tell her of their relationship and the fact that she will soon be a sister, fearing he may throw too much information at her at once. He's pulled from his thoughts when he hears her curious voice, "Father, did you always know how to sail a boat?"

"The Jackdaw is a  _ship,_ Jenny, not a boat."

"But did you always know?"

He sighs, "No, I learned when leaving Bristol." She pauses, "When you left mother." It had been more of a statement than a question, I pained him to hear the tone in her voice. What had Caroline told her? "Well I didn't leave. I didn't leave without saying goodbye that is, it was an arrangement you see, between your mother and me."

"She said you left her and she said you always talked about sailing a boat and always talked about making money in the new world." Jenny talked not even taking a breath of air between sentences.

"I did always want to sail a  _ship,_ that's true, but not for a lot, just to support us and take care of her and you."

She shakes her head, "Not me, mother said you didn't know about me and you only wrote her letters once a year and that she never knew where to find you."

Edward sighs, "That's all true and I'm sorry if I'd known earlier I'd might have come home. I hope that I would have." Edward is quiet and he decides to change the subject, "Would you like to meet the woman from the stories I tell you?" Jenny's face lights up, "You'd let me meet a pirate?" Edward laughs, "I'm going to let you in on a secret." He kneels down next to her and holds onto her shoulder gesturing towards his crew. "You're on a pirate ship Jenny, look around you, we are all pirates. But we're good pirates only stealing from the wealthy." She gasps, "You mean like Robin hood?" He laugh, "Not exactly." He stands back up straightening the wheel, his mind wandering to Mary wondering if she missed him. He had to catch Roberts quickly and get back to Great Inagua. He shouts and order to his crew quickening his pace, "I want wind on ever inch of sail!"

\--

The Jackdaw finally makes its way to the small island of Principe, he turns to the small child grasping her by the shoulders, "Jenny I need you to stay in the Cabin, Adé here will keep you safe. I will be back shortly and I can introduce you to Miss Read." He gives her a small hug and quickly rises to his feet.

He jumps into the water swimming quickly to the island. He runs up the dirt path only to be surrounded by pirates, he jumps into a bush waiting for the perfect time to strike. That's it! He aims his pistol at a barrel of gun powder, the container explodes blowing the guards away with it. He runs up a fallen log and hops over the fence.

When he lands he looks around seeing corpses laying every which way on the ground, he turns around when he hears a pistol being cocked. "Roberts!"

"You sure a persistent one, what do you want with me anyway?" Roberts doesn't dare lower his pistol. Edward throws his arms up, "I only wish to share in the wealth of the observatory, I hear you know a lot about it." Roberts lowers his pistol, "Maybe I will trust you, but only if you prove your worth. Kill the Captains Burgess and Cockram, then maybe I will share my information." Roberts runs in the opposite direction, "If you see any of my crew send them my way."

Edward continues down the path killing guard after guard. Occasionally hearing something about a captive? Must be Roberts crew they are talking about. He makes his way to a small town a few houses here and there. He sees one of his targets quickly taking him out, all that's left is Cockram, who spins around shouting, "Come out of hiding Kenway, We have something precious of yours."

Edward stays seated where he is, one of the many pirates surrounding the area drags someone towards Cockram. He rips off the gag in her mouth and she cries. Edwards heart drops, "Jenny!" He shouts exposing his hiding spot, Cockrams grin widens as he points his pistol at the girl, "Don't come any closer, you don't want me to have to kill her!"

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Edward shouts.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Can't quite do that while surround by my men." Edward turns around seeing the threatening soldiers surround him. "I will surrender, just let the girl go!" Cockram laughs, "There is no bargaining, I will just take both of you! She's still very young, I can make a fine profit off of her! Men, arrest him!" The world goes black as the butt of a rifle finds its way to the back of Edwards head.

\--

Edward is awoken to the sound of crying, looking around he only sees black, he shakes at his shackles earning him a stern kick to the side. He bends over letting out a sigh in pain, "Be quiet!" He hears another small cry and a slap. "Leave her alone you bastards! She's only a child!" Edward is kicked again in the side as he struggles with the chain. He settles down letting the tears run down his face.

After a while her hears silence and assumes that the soldiers have left, he pulls at the chains again, seems like someone didn't tighten these enough. He pulls on hand through but the other one is stuck. He quickly rips the fabric that was covering his face happy to see again. He looks down at his hands and frown, guess there's no way around this. He look away and bends his thumb painfully with his free hand, letting out a whimper when he hears the snap in his left hand. He pulls it free from the cuffs and twists his thumb back into place.

Looking down at his ankles he sees that those are also locked, he grabs onto the bar and smashes it a few times away from the chain happily ripping it from the floor. He hops up and runs towards the door way of the empty room. He hides behind a crate as a guard walks into the room, he jumps behind him twisting his head sharply breaking his neck. He picks up the guards sword and makes it to the next room stabbing a guard through the back of the neck. Clearing room after room he finally finds crying daughter, he quickly scoops her up and runs above deck collecting his weapons as he passes.

He peeks his head through the small door of the ship happy to be greeted by moon light, he looks around quickly seeing no one on deck and hops up, pulling Jenny up with him. He runs to the side and throws a small boat over board, he jumps in, Jenny in his arms and quickly paddles to freedom, she holds onto his chest tightly, "We aren't going to be eaten by sharks are we?" Edward chuckles, "Sharks are the least of our worries right now.

\--

Dawn peaked over the water throwing hues of yellows and reds upon the water, Edward had been paddling for hours not slowing his pace in the slightest, one wrong wave and both father and child lost forever. He finally makes it to a near by island stopping to catch his breath. He pulls the small boat up the shore and wake the sleeping child. "Father, where are we?"

"I'm not sure but we are safe for now, we're going to rest here for a bit and hopefully we will be able to make it back to my crew." She grabs onto her father's leg again and looks up to him, "Papa I don't want to see Miss Read anymore, pirates are scary." Edward chuckles and smooths her hair with his hand. "She won't hurt you, even if she had to."

\--

Edward was loosing hope he had seen several ships pass by but not a single one had stopped. He flops down on the sand frustrated, missing yet another schooner pass by. "Father, look what I found!" She brings him a small bottle with a note inside. He grabs it excitedly, this is just what he needed! Hopefully the reflection from the bottle would entice a ship to come investigate.

He uncorks the bottle pulling the paper out, "What is it father?"

"Looks like a treasure map, and I think the location it right there!" He points to a spot in the sand and Jenny excitedly hops up digging into the soft sand with her small hands. Edward stands to help her but stops when he sees a ship on the coast line, he quickly pulls out the bottle and shines it in the direction of the ship.

He let's out a cheer as he watches the ship change course directly to their small island. He helps Jenny finish digging the hole and pulls out the chest just as the ship stops in front of the island, his heart drops when he sees the templar flag at the top. One of the men get out of the boat and question the man. "What are you doing on this island?" The templar demanded.

Edward swallows the lump in his throat, he had never really been a good lair. "Well my ship was under attack and we were marooned on this island. My daughter Beth and I found this chest full of gold, you can have it if you take us to Havana!" Jenny gives her father a curious look and starts to say, "But father I'm Je-" Edward quickly cuts her off turning his head he winks at her, so that the men can't see. "Generous I know honey, these nice men are very generous."

The templar captain looks at the man strangely but eventually agrees, he orders one of the men to grab the chest and haul it aboard.

\--

The ship pulls into port and Edward turn to the man great fully thanking him, he quickly hops off the ship with his daughter and runs to the assassin's  bureau. Rhona is less than happy to see him, she crosses her arms angrily, "What do ya want Kenway?"

"We need a ride home." Edward asks hopefully, unaware of the anger the woman was holding back. "Do ya now, and what makes you think I'd help someone like you? And who is this child you have here?" Edward looks down at the sleeping child, "Can you keep a secret?" She nods towards him, "She's my daughter, I just found out about her."

Rhona's eyes soften, "Alright I'll help ya home, but only because a child as young as that shouldn't be in the danger of being marooned. Follow me." She brings them into the bureau and introduces Edward to a stocky man sitting at the bar, "Danny boy, can you take Captain Kenway back to his home for me?" The man stands clenching a large fist, "The same man who abandoned his child?" Gee news does travel fast, "Hey I didn't abandon her, I didn't even know of her!" Edward defends himself, the man faces towards Edward, "Posh, that's not what I heard, but lets get going, before I change my mind."

\--

The voyage was quiet but luckily quick, what was he to tell Mary when they got back? "Oh by the way this is my seven year old daughter?" Finally the ship pulls into port, the crew lowers the gang plank and the two walk off, Jenny holding his hand. The young girl turns around waving to the ship, "Thank you sir!"

Edward walks with his daughter to the general store, buying himself a bit more time. "Father I want this one!" She points out a small doll with black hair, "She's like the one from the stories!" He laughs handing the shop owner a small pouch of gold, the two walk out of the shop and up the trail path to his manor.

"Father is this where we are going to live? This house is much bigger than the one at home." Edward is silent, too nervous for what is to come, he finally walks into the doors with Jenny. He searches room to room for Mary sighing in relief when she is no where to be found, she must be off with Anne.

"Who are you searching for father?" He pats her on the shoulder, "You'll find out soon enough."


	10. Meeting Mary Read

## Meeting Mary Read

_A.N. I want to thank everyone for the support and sticking through it!_

"What do you mean she left?" Edward smashes a bottle of rum to the floor, the liquid pools around his feet. "Why did no one bother to tell me?" Thatch puts his arms up, "She wanted to go, who am I to stop her, I figured you would have found out by now." Edward jumps up out of his seat, "I have to go get her, she probably thinks I'm never coming back at this point, stay here and watch Jenny."

Running out of the house he is stopped by her curious voice, "Father where are you going?" He kneels down infront of her, holding the back of her head. "I'm going away for a bit, I promise I will be back." She gives him a sad look, "Like when you left mother?" Edward feels a pang in his heart.

"It's not the same." She grabs on his neck, "I want to go with you." Edward picks her up but she doesn't loosen her grip. He walks with her in his arms, "I guess you can go with me, but if I tell you to stay on the ship again don't open that door for anyone except me." Jenny nods against his neck and leans her head again his shoulder.

Edward gets to the helm and yells to the crew, "Give me every inch of sail you've got, we're heading for Tulum." The crew jeers as Edward walks to his quatermaster, "Captain Kenway, is this such a good idea? You are not allowed on that island, with your daughter no less?" He smiles at the co captain, "They stay their blades from the flesh of innocents, it may help me get to Mary faster having Jenny with me."

Jenny perks up, "We're going to meet Miss Read? I need my doll so I can show her!" Edward laughs walking to the side of the ship with her, "I don't think we can get it now, why don't you show her when we get back?"

\--

The hours grew on as Edward sat impatently waiting for the Jackdaw to dock in Tulum. Finally he hears a loud, "Land ho!" He jumps from his chair rushing to the door, "Come on Jenny, we're here!" He jumps off the ship speeding up the hill. "Father! Slow down, I can't keep up!" He jogs over to the girl and picks her up. He runs as fast as his feet allow, through the town.

"Edward Kenway, I told you before that you are not welcome here, leave now or I will kill you." Ah Tabai threatens. He turns around to look at the hooded man, "I won't be here long, I've only come for Mary." Ah Tabai stomps toward the man, "You don't deserve to see her, now leave." He looks down noticing the small child for the first time, "Who is this?"

"This is my daughter Jenny." Ah Tabai glares at the man. "This isn't the first time you abandoned your child then? Get out of my sight." Edward defends himself, "I didn't abandon either of them! They both left me, why would I waste the time of arguing with you if I abandoned her?" Ah Tabai thinks a moment, "I guess you're right, follow me, I think she may be just up the hill."

The two walk in silence Jenny trailing slowly behind, stopping every once in a while to poke at the pretty flowers. He finally sees her, she is sitting on the ground a group of children around her. A few play with her hair while she tells, what he can only assume, a very harrowing tale. The children gasp then turn towards the footsteps that are approaching, they scream and run in another direction.

Mary looks up at Edward who has his hands on his hips, "What's this I hear all about  _me_ abandoning  _you?_ And what did you just tell those kids?" He helps her to her feet as she brushes the dirt from her pants. "Just a little secret Kenway." She hooks her arms around his neck and smiles, "I figured I do ya a favor. Seems to me like you almost took up the offer." Edward closes the gap between them placing a tender kiss to her lips, she smiles returning the affection. They break away and she finally asks, "If it wasn't the commitment that was bothering you what was it."

He's quiet a moment and finally speaks, "Caroline Passed on, I'm not sure how to say this so I'm just going to show you, turn around for a moment." She complies, Edward calls to Jenny softly from where she sat poking the flowers. She jumps to her feet skipping over to her father, she looks behind him and sees the black hair tied in a neat bun, her eyes light up. Edward places a finger to his lips asking for her silence, he walks back to Mary asking her to turn around. As she turns around Jenny's eyes flick down to the scar running down her eye, "Father it really is her!"

Mary looks to Edward with confusion and a bit of anger, "Father? You were a father and you never told me? Don't you think that's something I should know?" Edward places a hand to her shoulder and she jerks it away. "Mary you've got it wrong, Caroline hid her away from me. I just found out about her." Mary's eyes land on the girls and she smiles, "What's yer name?"

The child kicks excitedly, "I'm Jenny, I'm seven years old. Miss Read I have a doll at home that looks just like you, I wanted to show you but Papa said I can show you when we get back." Mary chuckles and places her hands to her hips, "Oh he did, did he? What makes him think I'm going back with the likes of him?" Jenny looks down at Mary's stomach and points down, "Are you having a baby Miss Read?" Mary laughs again and fluffs up her hair, "Ya sure are full of questions, to answer yer question, yes I am having a babe. Would ya like to feel?"

Jenny nods and leans down placing a small hand to Mary's stomach, Mary grabs her hand moving it to where the baby was kicking. She gasps when she feels it, "Oh I felt it! Is it a boy or a girl?" Mary shakes her head unable to control her smile, "We won't know until she's born."

Edward finally speaks, "Will you come home Mary?" She is silent for a moment, "I need to speak with mentor, I've been teaching the children since I've been unable to complete any contracts." Ah Tabai steps forward, "Go Mary, we will be fine while you take your leave. Edward, If you wish to prove your worth, why don't you take over for Mary until she has the child, Kill Mr. Prinz."

"Mentor he is my target!" Ah Tabai put a hand up, "You cannot chase him anymore and we need him gone, we can't wait another four months." Mary crosses her arms, "I'm at least coming with him, I've been chasing him for months!" The men are silent but hear a small voice, "I'm going too!" The three adults laugh and Ah Tabai speaks, "I don't think you're ready for that miss Jenny."

\--

Edward and Mary hold onto each other as the pair talked in the candle light. Mary resting her head on Edwards shoulder as he ran a hand through her soft hair. "I missed ya Edward and the babe missed ya too. She'd been silent up until I saw ya in Tulum, now she won't stop moving."

Edward moves a large hand to her side rubbing it softly. He pulls her into a kiss pulling her so that she is straddling his hips. She pins his arms to the bed deepening the kiss. He bites her lip, causing her to gasp and he throws his tounge into her mouth exploring every inch. He brings his hands to her hips sliding them up the grab at her breasts she grabs his hands and breaks off the kiss. Giving him another peck to the lips she roll over off of him, "I think that's enough for tonight Kenway, don't want to scare poor Jenny."

They lay in a comfortable silence until Edward breaks it, "I lost the sage again." Mary sits up and sighs at him, "Give it up Kenway, it's obviously not ment to be. Join us you'll find riches far beyond gold." Edward silently stares at the ceiling eventually bringing his gaze to her furrowed brow. Sighing he sits up, "I don't know if I can, I still don't understand what it is you guys do."

Mary glares at him, "What more is there for me to tell you, Templars want us as slaves. We want to be free to make our own choices and decisions." Edward is quiet again, after blowing out the candle Mary flops down on the bed frustrated, she rolls over taking a large amount of covers with her. "I'm going to sleep, the babe won't let up on this kicking."

Edward sits in the dark thinking to himself, finally he rolls over, resting his head on his hand watching Mary rest. He places a hand to her head stroking the soft hair, he trails his hand down her side and stops at her hip. "Fine, I'll join the assassin's." Mary hides her smile from him and stubbornly plays it off brushing his hand away, "That's not up to me Edward, that's up to Ah Tabai. Go talk to him."

Edward playfully rolls her over, pinning her hands to the bed. "What do you mean by that? You've been nagging me for years to join the assassin's, now that I finally decided to you aren't interested?" Mary chuckles and pecks him on the lips, "Of course I'm happy, but it's true, Mentor is the only one who can truly let you join us. Now lets get some rest."

 

 

 

 


	11. Joining the Assassins

Edward had insisted that he didn't need any training after joining the assassins. Mary just rolled her eyes at him and shoved him in a pit with about four other hooded men, it only took about five minutes before Edward was crying for mercy.  "I told ya that ye'd need training." Mary crosses her arms with a smirk stuck to her face, Edward rolled over letting out a beaten sigh. "Come on Kenway, let's get ya cleaned up." She holds out an arm to him, helping him up.

Edward pulls his shirt off and sits in a chair when the two arrive at Mary's hut. She grabs a piece of linen and pours on a little alcohol and dabs it to a cut on his cheek, he winces but lets her continue resting his uninjured cheek on her bump, "When do you think he will make his grand entrance?" Mary chuckles, "Hopefully not for a while, we still have about a month before we should expect him." She runs a tender hand through his hair, brushing it away from his face.

"Father! Look what Mr. Ah Tabai gave me!" Jenny runs to the pair and shoves a silver object into his face. Edward pulls her hands away so he can look at the object, "What is it?" Mary bends down to look, "Look at that," Mary pulls an identical object out of her pocket, "It took me nearly a year into my training before Mentor gave me mine, you are a very special girl Jenny."

Jenny breaks out in a grin running out of the room, "I'm going to go show Mr. Adéwalé!" Mary laughs, "She's so much like her father, very enthusiastic." Edward stands and places a soft kiss to her lips, "I have to get going, the Jackdaw is waiting." Mary holds him by the neck, "Be careful Edward, Ben was a friend but he is a traitor now. If he sees ya he will not hesitate to kill ya, remember yer assassin training." She gives Edward a kiss full of passion and pulls away, "Come back in one piece and there's more where that's coming." She walks away without giving him a second look.

\--

Mary stands to show the children how to properly disarm an opponent, she stands a bit too quickly and has to regain her balance, she rests her head in her hands. She feels a tug on her vest and looks down, "Miss Read are you alright? Do you need me to get Miss Bonny?" Mary smiles down at the small girl, "Jenny thank ya, but no I'm alright. And ya can all me Mary if ye'd like." She turns her attention to the other students, "Class is dismissed for today." 

The children cheer scattering in all directions, a young boy makes his way up to Jenny and asks her if she would like to play a game with him. She turns around to Mary asking for permission, she laughs, "Go on Jenny have fun! Just be home before dark!" The boy grabs Jenny by the hand and run off, Mary turns around when she hears a faint laughter, "You're making quiet a great step mom, never thought I'd see the day James Kidd settled down." Mary turns around with her arms crossed, "I ain't settling down, simply taking a break Thatch."

Thatch stands and retorts, "I think you'll have your hands full once that little one comes about, I think this will turn out to be more than a break." Mary shakes her head, "Did ya need me for something or did ya just come here to tease me?" Thatch places a hand to her shoulder, "Just wanted to make sure you were resting, I don't want my grandson in any danger." Mary lowers a hand to her stomach, "You don't have anything to worry about Thatch, he's been awfully active today. I was just about to go find something to eat. Care to join me?"

\--

The two make it to a nearby tavern spotting Anne sitting at a table alone. "Anne what are ya doing here?" Anne looks up, "Just came to grab a bite to eat, you?" Mary laughs and takes a seat, "The same!" Mary winces and rubs her stomach, this action does not go unnoticed by the group. "What's wrong Mary?" Mary brushes her off, "It's nothing, just a little pain, I've felt this before it'll go away." She orders some food from a passing waitress and turns back toward the two who were giving her concerned looks.

"How long has this been happening Mary?" Anne questions, Mary turns her head ignoring her. "Any word on the Sage?" Thatch grumbles this time, "The lass asked ye a question." Mary sighs and turns back towards the group, "It's been going on since this morning it will go away with time." She bends over letting out a scream of pain, feeling the most painful of the contractions yet. "Does Edward know?" Mary shakes her head squeezing her eyes shut, "Didn't want to distract him from his mission, It's hard enough killing a friend let alone knowing his babe is coming." Their eyes widen, "Baby is coming? But you still have a month left." Mary Grasps onto the table to brace herself clenching her eyes shut again as her body is racked with another contraction, "Aye, my waters just broke." She lets out another loud scream, the two scramble to their feet. Thatch picks up Mary, the two heading in the direction of her home.

\--

"Get yer ass out!" Mary throws a nearby book in Thatches direction. "I'm sorry lass I was just trying to help." Anne gets up showing the man towards the door, "Thank you Thatch, I think we've got it now." She gives him a soft smile and walks back towards Mary, grabbing her hand. "Almost an entire day and this bastard still hasn't come out." Mary screams in frustration and is hit by another contraction, her midwife places a hand to her head brushing the sweaty hair from her face. "It's time Mary, you need to push. Miss Bonny, can you hold her legs for me please?"

\--

Thatch cringes when he hears Mary let out a god-awful scream, Jenny tugs at his coat and looks up at him with bright blue eyes, "Will Miss Read be alright?" He smiles down at her and picks her up, "She will be fine, she's just having her babe hopefully we'll be able to see him soon." He stops when he hears the wailing of a new baby, he throws a fist up and shouts, "At a girl Mary!" Anne opens the door allowing the two into the room. Mary holds the crying baby sticking a finger to its mouth, she lets the tears fall as they suckle on her finger.

"She's a girl Thatch, I have a baby girl." Thatch sets Jenny down and she runs over to the bed, Anne grabs her and kneels to her level, "Be careful Jenny, Mary is still in lots of pain so be gentle." Jenny nods and Anne helps her onto the bed with Mary, "Can I hold her Mary?" Mary smiles at the girl and shows her how to properly hold her, "What's her name?" Mary leans back in the bed wincing a bit. "We haven't thought of one yet, she came early, Your father and I were thinking of Elizabeth." Jenny smiles, "I think it suits her. Hello Elizabeth, it's nice to meet you!" As if on cue she begins to cry, "Have I done something wrong?" Jenny hands the baby back to Mary. The midwife answers for her, "I think she's hungry, Can you leave the room while I show Mary how to feed her?"

The midwife picks up the baby and escorts the three out of the room, she turns her attention to Mary, "You're going to need to remove your blouse." Mary slowly unbuttons her shirt, the midwife places the baby in her arms, adjusting her so the baby is lined up with her nipple. The baby bites down and Mary yelps in pain, the midwife chuckles and smooths down her matted hair, "It hurts at first but you will get used to it, move your arm like this so it doesn't get tired. There, you've got it."

\--

Edward pulls his blade from Hornigold chest and watches as a pigeon lands near in the coop. He jogs over expecting another assassination contract, he pulls the letter out and reads,

_Captain Kenway,_

_Mary went into labor, get back as soon as you can._

_Regards,_   
_Ah Tabai_

Edward turns towards Vane shouting at him, "Mary is in labor we need to move!"


	12. Happy Family

Edward smashes through the door to their home, "Where is she?!" He shouts. Anne turns around shushing the man, "Quiet Edward." She gestures towards Mary who has her eyes closed as she feeds the new baby, Edward scuffles towards her kneeling down and plays a bit with her hair. Mary cracks open her eyes and smiles, "It's nice to see ya back in one piece." She places a kiss to his cheek and stands from her chair, "Sit." Edward complies and Mary hands him the sleeping child, he holds her stiffly afraid she would break from the just slightlest move. Mary chuckles as she buttons her shirt up, "Ya can relax Edward they're more resilient than ya think."

Edward nods but continues to hold her awkwardly. She chuckles and adjusts the baby so he cradles her head with one hand and bellow her knees with the other. "There ya go, now you look like a proper father." Edward can't hold back the grin plastered across his face. He looks up, eyes twinkling in the light, "Is it a boy or a girl?" Mary leans down and touches the tip of her nose to his, "You have a daughter, Edward, It seems as though we out number you now." The two sit quietly, admiring their sleeping daughter. "Are we going to name her Elizabeth like we discussed?" The baby pops her eyes open, revealing bright blue orbs. Edward gasps, "Look! She has my eyes!" Mary grins, "I had yet to see them, they're gorgeous. And aye, I think Elizabeth suits her."

Edward crinkles up his nose, but its no use, he lets out a loud sneeze, their daughter apparently took offence to it because she begins to wail uncontrollably. He looks down horrified, unsure of how to consol her. Mary swoops her up and cradles her softly against her chest. When the child finally calms she explains, "You'll get a handle on this soon, come on we have bussiness to attend to." Mary walks out of the room, Edward trailing slowly behind. Anne waits patiently outside, the three walk through the village stopping when they are greeted by a large crowd. "What is this Mary?" Edward questions, Mary walks up the steps with their daughter handing her off to Ah Tabai.

"The guest of honor has finally arrived, it is time now for one of our most sacred events." Ah Tabai holds the baby against his chest and smiles down at her, "The value of our creed is revealed through these words and in time you will come to understand the meaning behind them. We work in the dark to serve the light. We are assassins. Nothing is true, everything is permitted. We have three rules you must follow, Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. Hide in plain sight, be one with the crowd. And never compromise the Brotherhood. When you understand the meaning behind our creed you will take the leap of faith, as our successors before you have."

Ah Tabai brings his hands down to her forehead wiping a red line down her nose. Mary dips a finger in the paste and wipes two streaks across the baby's cheek, she waves Edward over and whispers into his ear. He dips his fingers into the paste and places two streaks opposite from Mary's. Ah Tabai speaks again towards the crowd, "The symbol of freedom now bestowed upon the child, an Eagle flying high and free, no bounds or chains! We will succeed for peace in all things, another brother in our creed!" He lifts the child for the crowd to see, they cheer and she lets out a loud wail. Ah Tabai hands the baby back to Mary who thanks her mentor, "Congratulations Mary, it has been an honor to hold this ceremony for your child, now enjoy the festivities." He walks down the large steps to the center of the crowd lighting a large bonfire, a few assassins carry a large boar and place it above the fire to roast.

Edward turns to Mary with a confused look on his face, "What the hell was that all about?" She rocks the baby and turns towards Edward placing a kiss to his lips, the crowd lets out another cheer, "When there is a birth we have a ceremony welcoming the child to the creed, I've seen plenty of these in my life, never thought I'd be apart of one. Usually there are several other children in the ceremony but I was the only one due to have a child around this time." Edward gestures towards Anne who was dancing with Jenny around the band. "What about Anne? Her child must be due within the month." Mary chuckles and hands the baby off to Edward. "She hasn't sworn into the creed yet, can't quiet initiate a child when neither parent is an assassin. We'll just have to hope the child will find us when she's older."

Mary heads in the direction of Anne to chat with her, Edward stands holding the baby he smiles down at her, Admiring her dark brown hair that practical filled her entire head, "You sure do have a lot of hair, kid, but you are just as beautiful as your mother. I think we should go join the party little one, don't drink too much rum, will ya, I think your mother would kill me."

\--

Edward was finally able to soothe the crying child, "Shh Elizabeth, you will wake your mother." Edward feels arms wrap around his waist and a face pressed into his back. "It's too late, I'm already up. Looks like she's asleep now though, what a little bugger." Edward lowers the baby back into her crib as the two parents watch her sleep. "I can't believe she is already a month old, the time has just been flying by."

"And yer break is almost up, the sage is still waiting for ya." Mary leans into his ear and whispers, "Maybe we can find a way to occupy your time until the morning." She nibbles at his earlobe and he smirks, he whips his body around connectimg their lips. h  
He pushes her back onto the bed and pins her arms above her head running a caloused hand down her side, "Thought I'd might have to beg soon."

\--

Anne held onto Elizabeth and her son as Mary threw up in a bush. "I told you not to eat that food yesterday, it smelled horrendous." Mary stands up wiping her mouth with her sleeve, "I'm fine, a little bit of food poisoning never hurt anybody." Anne shakes her head and hands Elizabeth back over to her. "That's what you say but you've been throwing up all morning, it's almost like you're pregnant again." Mary stops and stiffens, "Don't joke about smothing like that." She stops to think,  _it's_ _normal not to bleed after having a child right?_

"Anne have ya bled since ya had Sam?" Anne thinks a moment and answers, "Yes I just finished up last week, why?" Mary turns to her with a horrified expression, "I think I  _am_  pregnant again." Mary hands Elizabeth back to Anne unable to keep her breakfast down, she throws up yet again. Anne rolls her eyes and sighs, "Tell him to keep it in his pants next time." Mary retches again groaning out, "I can't do this again, I just got my figure back."

Anne pats the top of the head, Mary yells out at the thought, "That'd mean I have three children in less than a year! This time last year I didn't even know I was having one! I'll never be able to sail again at this rate!" Anne laughs handing Elizabeth back over, "You'll be fine Mary, you're a great mother. When are you going to tell Edward?" Mary groans at the thought and walks away, she calls over her shoulder,  _"He'll find out_  in _time, maybe_ _I_ _can trick him into letting me on a mission first."_

_Fin_

\--

A.n Thank you so much for sticking with me through this! I had a lot of fun writing it! It didn't really turn out how I had originally planned so I did write another story called A Treasure More Precious Than Gold, it's a similar story but I wrapped it around in a different way.


End file.
